<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>直男才不会爱上直男呢 by theGraces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232375">直男才不会爱上直男呢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGraces/pseuds/theGraces'>theGraces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chanbaek - Fandom, 灿白</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGraces/pseuds/theGraces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>直男才不会爱上直男呢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直男才不会爱上直男呢</p><p>1、金风玉露一相逢<br/>怎么说呢，朴灿烈对边伯贤，大概可以算是一见钟情吧。虽然这是过了很久很久之后，他才意识到的事情。<br/>边伯贤是很晚才加入他们这个预备队，准备和他们一起出道的。从公司决定要成立新男团起，来来回回的人也不少了，现在已经基本成形，突然又加了一个，而且是主唱，可以肯定是要出道的，如果没出什么大问题的话。<br/>也许会有人有不满，毕竟他们都训练了这么久，凭什么这个小子来了就可以出道。不过谁也没说什么。虽然他们的年纪还只是少年，但在公司里呆了这么久，已经是半个社会人的他们，早已经学会不要轻易透露自己的情绪。<br/>而且，公司一直缺主唱，大家也都知道。但凡长得别太丑，公司都要。谁让他们天生有把好嗓子呢。<br/>朴灿烈就特别喜欢边伯贤的声音。<br/>边伯贤初次加入他们，和他们一起练习，在中间休息的时候，朴灿烈注意到边伯贤在轻声哼歌。他听了一会，忍不住凑过去说：“唱得真好。”<br/>“哎？”边伯贤有点诧异他主动过来找他说话，笑了笑说，“谢谢。”<br/>虽然常以大白牙笑闪瞎众人眼，但朴灿烈还是觉得，这个笑起来眼睛眯眯的小子，笑容好看极了。就在那一刻，朴灿烈做了一个决定：他要和他做好朋友。<br/>不过他不知道，边伯贤也是这样想的。<br/>后来在电台上被主持人问到，跟谁关系比较好以及为什么的时候，灿白都回答是彼此，答案也是一致：见到他第一面，就这样决定了。<br/>其实当时，边伯贤心里不是不忐忑的。<br/>虽然一直以来，他都是团体里面人缘很好很受欢迎的那个，但以陌生人的身份加入一个已经磨合得很好的团队，他还是有点胆怯。只不过，他不让自己流露出来。<br/>小动物也知道，要保护自己的弱点。<br/>看起来都是很优秀的人啊。边伯贤悄悄观察周围的人。自己……真的可以出道吗？边伯贤有点没信心。<br/>他没意识到自己在轻轻哼歌。直到那个很帅气的大眼睛男生凑过来跟他说话，他才反应过来。<br/>真好啊。边伯贤心里有点感激。第一个主动过来跟他说话的人。第一个夸他唱歌好听的人。边伯贤决定，要和这个人做好朋友。<br/>事实证明，两个都很开朗很爱笑的人，混熟速度超乎想象。<br/>感觉不过就是吃顿饭的功夫，俩人已经勾肩搭背成好哥们儿了。<br/>吴世勋目瞪口呆看着粘在一起唧唧咕咕说话不时哈哈笑的两人。他扭头问金钟仁：“我好像……只是一天没来吧？那小子是谁？”<br/>金钟仁对着镜子研究舞步该如何表现，都懒得看他：“新来的主唱，叫什么伯贤的。”<br/>吴世勋悲愤：“才一天！就把灿烈哥哄上手了！”<br/>金钟仁觉得这话说不出哪里有点奇怪，不过这个念头只闪了一下就消失了，琢磨吴世勋的少年心思不在金钟仁的世界之内。<br/>环视四周，吴世勋正准备奔过去找他嘟嘟哥求安慰，朴灿烈一眼瞧见他，把他拉来了。“伯贤啊，我给你介绍一下，这是世勋，我最喜欢的弟弟！”<br/>最……喜欢吗？吴世勋顿时就心花朵朵开，也不计较这个新冒出来的抢他哥哥的人了。就甜甜一笑，露出月牙眼：“伯贤哥~”<br/>吴世勋想卖萌的时候，那真是威力一等一，边伯贤自然也没抵抗得了，心说难怪是兄弟呢，这俩人笑起来怎么都……好杀。<br/>吴世勋和边伯贤聊了一会，也开始喜欢这个新来的哥哥了，有种人，天生自带魅力光环，初看不明显，聊起来就会发现，哎，和这个人说话真是投缘啊，越聊越开心。边伯贤就是这样的人。看他们俩聊得开心大有把自己撇下之意，朴灿烈觉得，自己似乎做了件错事……<br/>在朴灿烈的引荐之下，也是在边伯贤自己的魅力光环之下，渐渐地，边伯贤被大家接纳了。其他人也和朴灿烈一样，发觉这个小个子男生，极具亲和力凝聚力，有他在的地方就不缺笑声。本来朴灿烈就已经很活泼了，加上他简直是如鱼得水，灿白拍档直接让这个预备队的练习室的吵闹声上了一个档次。后来又来了一个叫金钟大的，92三人组简直无人可挡，这让资格最老担任临时队长的金俊勉头疼不已：队伍不好带啊……<br/>不过和边伯贤最要好的人，还是朴灿烈。每天课程结束，他们都要一起回家。其实他们回家的路程并不太顺路，但朴灿烈知道边伯贤的家不在首尔之后，就提出要陪他一起回家。<br/>绕路也没关系哒！朴灿烈一边把围巾系好一边假装不在意地这样对边伯贤说道。<br/>边伯贤笑了笑，什么也没说，男人之间不需要太多煽情的话。他只是默默感叹自己运气好，第一个交到的朋友，真的是很善良啊。</p><p>2、白日放歌须纵酒<br/>边伯贤空降之后大半年，管理预备队的姐姐告诉他们，要准备出道了。<br/>出道是每个练习生的梦想。为之奋斗的目标。当自己一直为之努力的那天来临，会是巨大的喜悦吗？<br/>不，是悲伤。<br/>练习室里大家哭成一团。尤以练习时间最久的金俊勉为最。总是笑嘻嘻软萌萌的吴世勋也第一次哭得像个孩子。还有虽然长得嫩却实际最大的金珉锡，大眼睛萌萌哒却沉默寡言真男人的都暻秀……<br/>边伯贤也想哭。可是看着大家哭着抱在一起，互相说着“我们终于要出道了”之类的话，他的眼泪不知怎么流回去了。<br/>他觉得，自己好像没资格。就悄悄打开门出去了。<br/>也没走远，他就坐在楼梯口偷偷哭，听到脚步声，他赶紧擦干眼泪。还没收拾好表情，有人就坐到他旁边，原来是朴灿烈。<br/>他们互相看了看彼此，朴灿烈眼睛还在发红，可他什么也没说。就这样一起坐着。<br/>直到朴灿烈拍了拍他，说，走吧，该去练习了。<br/>边伯贤起身，握了一下朴灿烈的手。他的感激不知从何说起。只有这样表达了。<br/>朴灿烈反握住他的，把他的手抓在掌心。边伯贤才发现，他的手比自己的大了一圈。也不奇怪，他的个子就比他高了一个头了。朴灿烈没放开的意思，边伯贤也没好意思抽回来，俩人就这样牵手回去了。边伯贤觉得有点怪怪的，也幸亏没人发现。<br/>临近出道，训练强度更加大了，除了公司安排的日程，每个人都自觉给自己加了分量。谁都希望出道表演完美再完美些。何况，临出道又被换下的事，之前也不是没有。<br/>终于站上这个对他们而言第一个重要的舞台。每个人都尽了自己最大努力。满身大汗地站成一排，听公司高层的考核结果时，一向觉得自己心理素质不错的边伯贤连手心都出汗了。而结果对得起他们的努力。大家欢呼起来，互相拥抱在一起。边伯贤这才有了，自己将要以exo的名字出道的实感。<br/>公司安排了几位成员在年末的家族舞台预先亮相。反响也很好。接着出道就正式进入倒计时了。大家都忙得昏天暗地。这时就要住在公司了，公司给他们提供的宿舍当然条件好不哪去，得大家共用一个房间。因为边伯贤和朴灿烈平时经常狼狈为奸（……），经纪人哥哥就让他们住在了一起。跟关系最好的队友住在一起让边伯贤有点安心，虽然和男生睡一张床让他有点不自在。收拾完东西，边伯贤站在大床跟前发呆：公司难道就不能买个上下铺吗！哦，房间不够高。朴灿烈吭哧吭哧地搬东西进来，叫他帮忙，边伯贤很快就把那点尴尬丢到九霄云外了。<br/>公司为他们量身打造了系列企划，外界对这个著名造星工厂隔了四年才推出的新男团的态度，用万众瞩目来形容也不为过。<br/>按计划个人预告一个个放出了。虽然是主唱，但边伯贤的镜头只有一两秒，还是个侧面。他本人的长相在这个堪称SM史上第一颜团的组合里，也确实不那么显眼，所以预告期边伯贤的人气低到倒数。<br/>说着不在意其实还是有点在意的。在意就只有更加拼命练习。回家的时间更晚了，但朴灿烈还是陪他一起。路上困的时候打瞌睡，边伯贤就靠在朴灿烈的肩膀上。有时候时间实在太晚，朴灿烈就让边伯贤住到自己家里。时间久了，朴灿烈的家人都跟他熟了。灿烈的姐姐有时候会开玩笑喊他：弟妹呀~居然朴灿烈比边伯贤还慌张：姐姐你不要乱开玩笑啊！<br/>边伯贤倒觉得无所谓。他身边的一干损友，发起疯来还会互相亲脸呢。不过看着朴灿烈有点无措的脸，边伯贤觉得心情很好，大个子朴灿烈，站在他身旁总是会有些压迫感的朴灿烈，这时候看起来比较像弟弟呢。<br/>睡觉前躺在床上聊天，边伯贤突然想逗逗他。他清清嗓子，一本正经地跟朴灿烈说：“以后我就不叫你灿烈了……”<br/>“嗯？怎么了？”朴灿烈听他突然严肃起来也跟着扭头看他。<br/>边伯贤甜甜地说：“亲爱的！”<br/>“什……什么话！”朴灿烈居然脸红了。边伯贤捶床大笑。朴灿烈就扑上来一顿挠。两人打闹一阵，出一身汗，不得不再去洗澡，还要互相指责对方：都怪你！<br/>这是一段艰苦又快乐的时光。那时候的他们怎么会知道，以后的他们会经常怀念这些日子。<br/>终于要正式和粉丝见面了。Showcase那天，边伯贤紧张得一直有点微微发抖。轮到他化妆的时候，还无法镇定。其他人也没好多少，有不断哼唱自己的部分的，有一直练习动作的，有放空发呆的。朴灿烈跑出去偷看，回来大声说：“座位都满了！”“真的吗真的吗？”大家都围过去问。被肯定的喜悦让这群少年的紧张冲淡不少。边伯贤从镜子里看向朴灿烈，朴灿烈也看向他，走到他身边，拍拍他的肩膀：“伯贤啊，今天很漂亮哦！”“应该夸我帅啊小子！”习惯性的斗嘴消解了焦虑，边伯贤知道，这又是朴灿烈没有说出口的安慰。<br/>站在showcase的舞台上，看着台下那么多为他们而来的粉丝，边伯贤还有点不敢相信：这是真的吗？真的有那么多人……在喜欢我们吗？那些不停练习的日日夜夜，那些觉得自己没用觉得自己很失败的日日夜夜又浮现在眼前。边伯贤有点眼眶发热。一切都值得了。<br/>预想中会惊心动魄的出道舞台也就那么平静地过了。每个人都表现得很好。下来之后他们又哭了。这次，边伯贤被朴灿烈拉着，和大家抱在一起。喊着we are one的时候，边伯贤觉得，自己真正融入这个集体了。<br/>3、郎骑竹马来<br/>正式出道，似乎是对预告期的补偿一样，边伯贤的人气急速上升，迅速跻身人气top。主唱的镜头多，声音也抓人，而边伯贤的脸又是难得的素颜带妆两相宜——上妆之后奇妙地妖娆魅惑，素颜又是小清新范儿，眼角下垂的眼睛被饭们一致称赞无辜可爱。所以，边伯贤红起来也不出意外。<br/>这让因为练习时间短一直对自己不太有信心的边伯贤心定了许多。朴灿烈还经常闹他，学着那些疯狂粉丝的样子，喊伯贤偶吧~然后俩人就笑成一团。<br/>是的，出道后，朴灿烈和边伯贤还是粘在一起。可以说越来越黏糊。又因为住在一间房，真正可以说白天黑夜都在一起。两个人越交往越发现，他们的性格似乎有着一样的步调。边伯贤爱说话，朴灿烈也是。边伯贤天生爱逗人笑，朴灿烈特别爱捧场。边伯贤爱唱歌，朴灿烈爱弹吉他。俩人的房间总是唧唧咕咕嘻嘻哈哈，什么时候听到房间没声音了，不是在专心做音乐就是俩人睡觉了。金俊勉有时候感慨，为什么这俩人关系这么好，大概就是因为除了他们俩，没人受得了彼此。吴世勋偶尔还会假装有点吃醋，朴灿烈就自觉地买零食安慰这个似乎永远吃不饱的弟弟，世界就安静了。<br/>不止是私下粘在一起，公开表演的时候也是。待机的时候他们总是各种咬耳朵，互相打来打去，这当然逃不过粉丝们堪比X光的眼睛。于是理所当然地，灿白成了大热CP。炒CP也是公司的宣传手段之一，练习生的他们对此就有所耳闻。只是没想过也会轮到自己。大部分时候，公司不会刻意安排，只是顺水推舟。前辈们也不少从中得益。暗地里，他们也听说过，谁和谁弄假成真。至于真实性，谁又能去验证呢？<br/>所以当朴灿烈惯例在网上搜索自己的消息，看到灿白CP的饭拍图和讨论时，还是有点傻眼。<br/>“灿烈看伯贤的眼神特别不一样呢~”<br/>“对呀，我也发现了。”<br/>“伯贤站在灿烈身边特别萌啊！身高差好萌！”<br/>“灿烈总是看着伯贤笑啊！”<br/>“灿白是真的！必须！”<br/>………………这都是什么跟什么！朴灿烈有点黑线地关掉网页。明明只是纯洁的男男关系好吗！现在的粉丝还能不能好了！朴灿烈一边吐槽，一边默默打开了新的网页。嗯。刚刚有张图把我拍得还挺帅的……然后朴灿烈就刷了一晚上的灿白图，偷偷摸摸地。看着自己和伯贤各种深情款款脉脉含情，到最后他几乎都要疑心自己是爱上伯贤了。<br/>不过早晨起来看到伯贤又在上蹿下跳鬼吼鬼叫，朴灿烈顿时安心了：对嘛，我怎么可能爱上这小子呢，明明我的理想型是韩艺瑟那样完美的女人才对。不过，伯贤到底有没有看过那些图呢？<br/>朴灿烈要是能忍住好奇心，那就不是朴灿烈了。今天没行程也不用去练习，边伯贤坐在沙发上看电视的时候，朴灿烈凑到他旁边猥琐地笑着说：“伯贤啊。”<br/>“我没钱。”边伯贤看都不看他飞快接道。<br/>…………朴灿烈大怒：“胡说！昨天还看到你买了一大包薯片的！等等，难道我们的友谊就是这样吗！”<br/>边伯贤哼道：“不然呢。”<br/>朴灿烈倒在他身上：“我这颗受伤的心……”<br/>刚起床的金钟仁打着哈欠走出来看到这一幕，悄悄问都暻秀：“他又忘吃药啦？”<br/>朴灿烈滚了两下，想起自己过来的目的，爬起来跟边伯贤咬耳朵：“伯贤啊，你有没有看过那个……”<br/>“哪个？”<br/>“咳，就是那个嘛，那个……”<br/>朴灿烈还没说出来，边伯贤耳朵都红了：“什么这个那个，我不知道！朴灿烈你不要污染我幼小的心灵啊！”<br/>朴灿烈有点糊涂了：“怎么是污染呢，好歹也是饭们的心意嘛。”<br/>“饭？”边伯贤问道，“这和饭有什么关系？”<br/>“不就是……有些饭拍图嘛。”朴灿烈不好意思了，不敢看他。不过他立刻领会到刚刚边伯贤想到了什么：“哈哈哈哈边伯贤你想到哪去啦！你这个色魔！”<br/>边伯贤扑过去揍他：“呸！你才是！别当我不知道你电脑里的隐藏文件夹啊！”<br/>俩人从沙发滚到地板，又打成一团。一旁的都暻秀默默拉着金钟仁走开了。太堕落了这两个人！<br/>打了一会，朴灿烈气喘吁吁地按住边伯贤：“好了好了，别打了，我就想问你，你知道灿白么？”<br/>还是有点不好意思，不敢看边伯贤，所以他错过了边伯贤的表情。<br/>“知……知道。怎么了？饭们都喜欢那样呗。没什么大不了的。”<br/>“是么。”朴灿烈有点闷闷的，似乎有点放心，又似乎有点失落？<br/>“好了快起来，你好重。”边伯贤推开他，自己爬起来接着看电视去了。朴灿烈坐到一旁发呆，心里转着一个奇怪的念头：以前怎么没发现，伯贤的身体好软啊。<br/>4、绕床弄青梅<br/>虽然是新团，但公司给他们安排了漫长的打歌期。一张迷你打了一个多月。每个星期都要化浓重的眼妆的结果是，边伯贤很快就对卸妆非常熟练了。他在尽力尽快适应身为艺人的生活。包括在公司和电视台之间穿梭的行程，日夜围在公司和宿舍楼下的粉丝，以及地方的商演。<br/>但是没想到会出了那次意外。彩排的时候，舞台上喷出的烟花不小心喷在了边伯贤的眼睛上。他忍痛坚持完，彩排一结束就跪倒在地。成员们都担心地围过来看，只有朴灿烈，冲过来就直接跪在地上，要看他眼睛到底怎样了。<br/>“伯贤啊，怎么样？没事吧？很痛吗？”朴灿烈语速很快一连串地说着。<br/>边伯贤眼睛睁不开直流泪，只是摇摇头表示自己没事。<br/>也幸好是真的没什么事，经纪人带着去了医院给医生看过，拿了点眼药水就回来了。<br/>回到宿舍，朴灿烈已经给他准备好了冰袋，让他躺平冷敷。边伯贤恹恹地躺着。平时总是元气满满精力十足的puppy突然安静下来，朴灿烈十分地不适应，还有点担心，时不时地过来看看他，低声问他感觉怎么样。<br/>边伯贤窝心之余也有点好笑，他一把将冰袋扯下来：“你这样，不知道的还当我得了绝症呢~！”<br/>“呸呸！瞎说什么呢！”朴灿烈有点生气，“不许乱说话。”<br/>总是咧着一口大白牙自称快乐病毒的大个子朴灿烈，皱起眉头的样子却隐隐有种威势。边伯贤不觉就气短了：“好啦……我也没说什么……”后面几个字是小声嘟囔出来的。<br/>朴灿烈不赞同地看了他一眼，又给他换了个冰袋。<br/>队长和弟弟们也都过来看望了边伯贤，几个小的都被吓到了。队长看看问题不大，就趁机教育孩子们在舞台上也要注意保护自己。边伯贤不慎成了反面教材，顿时觉得自己一世英名毁于一旦。<br/>眼睛还没完全好，打歌表演还得继续，边伯贤只能继续化浓重的眼妆。表演结束回到宿舍，朴灿烈就会催促他赶紧点上眼药水，虽然边伯贤经常嘲笑他这样好像是爱操心的大妈，但每次也会乖乖听话。旁观的队长表示：能降得住边伯贤这只又活泼又调皮的小猴子的，还得是一只大猴子。<br/>号称是公司力捧的新团，预告发了几十个，还搞了中韩同时出道，但在韩国的宣传简直少得可怜。综艺没有，电台也只几个。还是新人的他们，对这种舞台之下的表演还有些紧张。朴灿烈躲在洗手间练习表情和自我介绍，冷不防吴世勋一推门，就被他看到了。吴世勋怎么会放过这个大好机会，指着他哈哈哈哈狂笑了一通，然后就跑外边学他的表情给大家看。朴灿烈听到外面的笑声，在心里把吴世勋揍了一遍又一遍。<br/>也不意外地，他听到了边伯贤的声音：“什么嘛，学得真丑！”<br/>吴世勋不服气地：“灿烈哥的表情才丑！”<br/>“明明就是你长得丑啊！”边伯贤继续毒舌攻击。<br/>很快话题就变成了到底是谁长得丑，边伯贤吴世勋吵成一团，金俊勉一边劝架一头汗，就没人记得刚刚朴灿烈的尴尬了。朴灿烈松了口气，知道边伯贤是特意为他解围。心里有些感动，关键时候（？），还是好机油靠得住哇！吴世勋这个臭小子，哥白养他了！<br/>在同公司前辈的KTR电台上才稍微放松了些，大家会互相开开玩笑，朴灿烈还讲了关于边伯贤睡觉的笑话。本来边伯贤自己都不知道，自己睡觉的时候会发出小狗一样的哼哼声。跟朴灿烈住在一起没多久就被他发现了，屡次拿来取笑他。边伯贤不好意思地囧笑。有他们俩活跃气氛，电台进行得顺利许多。但新人总免不了做各种才艺表演。当朴灿烈被要求表演rap，尽管这是他的专项，可他还是情不自禁地紧张了。他表情控制得很好，但坐在他旁边的边伯贤依然感受到了。心里一动，把手放在他肩上。<br/>这是好朋友的默契。虽然认识的时间不长，但他们的步调越来越相似。这也许就叫相见恨晚吧。<br/>5、只缘身在此山中<br/>打歌虽然没有拿到一位，在签售的时候他们就真切感受到自己的人气其实也不差。台下挤满了对他们尖叫呐喊的粉丝们，随便一个挥手就能让尖叫声再上新高峰。站在台上等待开始的时候，边伯贤无聊地玩自己手上的饰品。站在他身旁的朴灿烈看到了，伸手去抓也想玩。边伯贤立刻躲开，瞪了他一眼。朴灿烈讪讪一笑，就不敢再动手了。<br/>也许边伯贤自己都没发现，他对朴灿烈是特殊的。他对哥哥们是尊敬，对弟弟们是宠爱，虽然也经常对他们开玩笑。对同龄的朋友都暻秀金钟大，更加肆无忌惮一些。但只有对朴灿烈，他会撒娇，也会发发小脾气。因为是家中的小儿子，哥哥又比他大很多岁，所以在家里也会担任女儿的角色。这就造成了他性格中有些女孩子爱娇的成分。在群体中生活，聪明的他自然懂得把这方面收敛起来，只有遇到对的人，他才会展现。就像小狗，只会在主人面前把肚子露出来。<br/>朴灿烈也全都包容了他这一面。<br/>而当时朴灿烈自己也没发现，他对边伯贤也是特殊的。除了尊敬队长哥，不会对他没大没小，他对同龄的朋友和弟弟们都常以欺负的方式表示热情。但惟独对边伯贤，他表现出了少有的温柔。他不舍得打他，会忍受他对自己小小的恶作剧，下雨天帮他打伞。边伯贤怕冷，常把空调开得很高，而他宁愿忍耐，实在受不了情愿去客厅睡也不想换房间。因为是家中唯一的儿子，朴灿烈早就自觉有了男人的担当。队长忙不过来的时候，他就会默默地帮队长分担责任，照顾成员。而不知何时起，边伯贤被他划入了特别照顾的范围。也许是这个朋友和他脾气相投？还是他看到边伯贤睡觉时蜷起来显得小小的一团发出小狗一样的哼唧声，让他想到自己小时候养的小狗呢？<br/>打歌期结束没多久，他们就作为新人组合站上了家族演唱会的舞台。虽然这不是他们专属的演唱会，但是欢乐的气氛也足够让他们格外兴奋。结尾大合唱的时候，大家都很激动，在舞台上跑来跑去。朴灿烈看到边伯贤，要拉着他一起跳舞。边伯贤一时兴起，搂着他的脖子开始跳起贴面情侣dance。边氏盆骨不是开玩笑的，边伯贤自己扭得很销魂。朴灿烈开始是大笑着，但突然，他觉得似乎哪里不对劲，有点束手束脚。幸好边伯贤只扭了一会就放开了。朴灿烈松了口气，却又有点失落。他追上去撞了一下边伯贤，和他一起笑着跑开了。<br/>既然是中韩组合就免不了中国的宣传，托在中国活动过一阵子的M队的福，K队也得到了电视台的采访。虽然并没有在中国活动过，但抵达电视台的时候，看到又是挤满了疯狂的粉丝们，还是让他们有点吃惊。第一次上中国的电视节目的紧张，也减去了不少。<br/>主持人对他们的采访都是预先沟通过的，为了炒人气，很有CP的倾向性。吴世勋被问了好多鹿晗的问题，朴灿烈也频频被问到关于kris，边伯贤在旁边兴致勃勃地围观他们的囧状，毕竟是直男，还真是有点不好意思啊。边伯贤自己也没逃过主持人的魔爪，大概因为长得面善，主持人频频给边伯贤丢梗，什么小眼睛啦盆骨啦都被主持人拿来调戏一番。边伯贤有些不好意思，队友们却笑得前仰后合，其中尤数队伍那头的朴灿烈笑得最大声。边伯贤有点无奈，谁让自己刚才也看笑话来着呢？<br/>当问到各自的练习时间，当然边伯贤是最短的，主持人问为什么，伶牙俐齿的边伯贤一时也说不出话。还是灿烈给他解了围：“伯贤虽然练习时间短，但他一直很努力……”边伯贤笑笑，没说话。还是灿烈懂得他。<br/>节目结束后，边伯贤鬼鬼祟祟凑到朴灿烈旁边：“要一起去吃火锅了你们？”<br/>换来的是朴灿烈搂住他脖子狂吹气。<br/>边伯贤脖子很敏感，朴灿烈和他一起住没多久就发现了。弱点不幸被抓住，边伯贤平常没少被他蹂躏。朴灿烈老是仗着身高优势把他锁在怀里拼命吹气，边伯贤躲都没处躲，只能笑得软在他怀里。换了是别人边伯贤早就报复回去了，可是对象是朴灿烈，边伯贤就下不去手。<br/>他总记得自己刚进队里，是朴灿烈第一个走向他。<br/>6、小怜玉体横陈夜<br/>回到韩国，依然是公司宿舍两头跑，偶尔参加个把商演，出去逛逛街，见见朋友。公司年内没有他们的回归计划，只是集中精力准备他们的第一张正规专辑。这也是决定他们能不能在娱乐圈真正占有一席之地的专辑。MAMA活动时期，虽然人气还不错，但没有拿到一次一位，让公司有点失望。成员们也都感受到了压力，练习不敢放松。<br/>可即使是如此强度的体力劳动，年轻躁动的身体也需要某种发泄。这是生命的规律。<br/>说人话。<br/>好。<br/>二十来岁的大小伙子不许找女朋友还不许找五姑娘咋地？<br/>队友们私下都有一些收藏，大家虽然还没熟到可以公开讨论AV女优的程度，但对这些事还是心照不宣。毕竟都是男人嘛。<br/>于是某天，边伯贤瞅个宿舍没人的时候，偷偷打开了电脑看小电影，也是可以理解的了。<br/>当电脑屏幕里的男女进行到最激烈的时候，边伯贤已经忍不住射出来了。他懒洋洋地擦去手上的白浊，也懒得关电脑，只是躺着享受余韵。<br/>门突然开了。<br/>边伯贤想到的居然是：幸亏不是在那啥的时候不然非得阳X不可……<br/>进来的没别人，正是他的室友朴灿烈。<br/>虽然过程已经结束，但电脑里依然传来的喘息声，边伯贤脸上的晕红和春色，以及室内的味道，不需任何说明，朴灿烈也明白发生了什么。<br/>“……………………”总是活泼开朗的朴灿烈也卡壳了。<br/>边伯贤也尴尬了一会，然后起来做若无其事状：“我去洗澡。”<br/>站在淋浴喷头下边伯贤不断地给自己做心理建设：没事不就是被发现了吗，虽然我没发现但朴灿烈一定也没少干这个！无所谓大家都是大男人怕什么！<br/>边伯贤顶着一头湿发再回到房间，发现自己白给自己打气了。朴灿烈又不知道跑哪去了。<br/>晚上再回来的时候，朴灿烈貌似已经整理好了情绪，至少边伯贤没有从他脸上发现什么。也好，就这样悄无声息地过去吧，边伯贤这样想。<br/>但朴灿烈不这样想。<br/>他也不知道为什么，那一幕老是出现在眼前。<br/>这让他有些烦躁。不过他把这些情绪都收在心里，没让任何人发现。边伯贤也只觉得他比平时稍微沉默一点，但他以为那是尴尬还没过去，也不敢问起。<br/>虽然一直是校草、大众情人，没出道之前回头率就相当高，但朴灿烈同学，某种意义上还是很清纯的。第一次目睹这种事，好吧虽然理智上知道大家都会做，但亲眼看到又是另外一回事好吗！他内心止不住的烦躁。一向开朗活泼人缘好的他，除了出道之外没为任何事纠结过，烦恼的话也睡一觉就没了。然而这次，睡了好几觉了也不行。他不知道自己怎么了。而这种症状，似乎就是从撞上边伯贤那啥开始的。那个画面，越想忘记越清晰。<br/>只有在夜深人静的时候，他才敢悄悄对自己承认，那样的伯贤，其实挺好看的。<br/>边伯贤慵懒地躺在床上，眉梢眼角都是别样风情，是他不曾见过的样子。<br/>闭着也微微颤抖的睫毛挺好看的，潮红的面颊挺好看的，微启的薄薄的嘴唇……<br/>朴灿烈打了个哆嗦。虽然不知道这莫名的情绪从何而来，但他直觉再想下去会非常危险，于是坚决制止了自己的胡思乱想。<br/> 时间渐渐过去，朴灿烈似乎也恢复了正常，又像往常一样可以和边伯贤随意打闹玩笑了。那点异样被他丢在脑后，他假装已经忘记。<br/>边伯贤当然没有发觉朴灿烈的纠结。即使他和朴灿烈是好朋友，可是当朴灿烈想要隐瞒什么事的时候，还是很成功的。只要他愿意，他可以做到不动声色。而边伯贤早就把这事忘在九霄云外，继续象往常一样，和朴灿烈过着你打我一下我挠你一下的两只小狗的生活。<br/>两人还是会一起深夜出去，躲开饭们的追逐，偷偷摸摸压马路散心，聊天。被都暻秀以奇特的目光目送出门的时候，边伯贤总有点心虚。队长只是叮嘱他们注意点别被饭看到。吴世勋曾经好奇想跟着一起去，但时间太晚小孩子熬不来，也就作罢了。而金钟仁？他早就躺平呼呼了。<br/>所以朴灿烈边伯贤还是快乐地享受着两人专属的时光。深夜里人似乎格外容易吐露心事。在昏黄的路灯下慢慢走过去，一路喁喁私语，从背影看，他们分明就是一对恋人。只不过，这时候的他们，当然还不曾察觉。<br/>7、山月不知心底事<br/>新专辑很是难产。<br/>公司也是花了血本，从全球征集优秀作曲家的作品，力图让他们在正规一辑能够接下公司前辈男团的接力棒，成为下一个天团。但是选歌、编曲、作词、编舞一轮轮下来，专辑曲目开了无数次会，还是没决定。眼看年内是不能回归了。<br/>成员们有些焦虑。毕竟做艺人重要的就是保持曝光率。一年就一张迷你还不回归，人气肯定会流失的。饭们更加望眼欲穿，天天催着回归。<br/>但这毕竟也不是谁说了就算的事。眼看着2012年渐渐过去，年内回归是彻底没戏了。公司让他们专心准备年末舞台，在这之前，给他们放了几天假。家在首尔的成员趁机回到家里住。<br/>边伯贤家离得不算太远但也有点距离，就没回家，惯例作为朴灿烈的小尾巴跟他回了家住了几天。一进门就被姐姐逮住了：“哎呀这不是灿烈和小媳妇回来了吗？”<br/>饶是边伯贤脸皮厚也有点不好意思了。姐姐说的是上次灿烈过生日的时候，边伯贤跟他说祝福语，说要一直相爱下去，被成员们起哄说你们不如结婚吧，边伯贤见梯子就上：妈妈我要嫁出去啦！<br/>然后就被激动的粉丝们广为传播。资深灿白饭的姐姐自然也知道了……<br/>当时的玩笑只是脱口而出，现在被姐姐又拿来取笑，边伯贤不禁有点后悔了。朴灿烈把姐姐当空气，直接拉着边伯贤就进自己的房间了，留下姐姐在外面啧啧感叹他有了老婆不要姐姐。<br/>“不管她！”朴灿烈赌气说。边伯贤看他耳朵都红了，也没敢再说什么。<br/>两人早已过了客气的阶段，边伯贤在朴灿烈家里就跟自己家里一样，跟他抢电脑，比赛打游戏。俩人还一样的性子，不肯认输，输了就拉着对方死活非要赢回来不可，因此常常熬夜，被妈妈骂过才会耷拉着脑袋睡觉去。<br/>躺在床上边伯贤还犹自愤愤：“你为什么非要和我玩一样的游戏啊？”他戳了戳灿烈：“快说！”<br/>朴灿烈翻了个身，把背对着他：“哼我本来也喜欢玩。”看到你玩得那么投入我就想也参一脚，这种话才不要说出来。<br/>“胡扯！”边伯贤气得跳在他身上揍他：“你明明就是看我玩了你才玩的！”<br/>朴灿烈抓住他的手，一个翻身就把他压在身下：“反正我就是喜欢。”一副无赖脸。<br/>眼睛大大的卷毛男孩摆出无辜的眼神也非常可爱，边伯贤一边觉得“咦这小子还挺会卖萌的”一边气愤又被他压制了，大力扭动：“你给我下去！”<br/>朴灿烈大笑着从他身上滚下去，拉起被子：“睡觉吧。”<br/>边伯贤悻悻地转身睡觉。他不知道，背后的朴灿烈出了一身冷汗。刚刚……为什么突然有反应了呢。<br/>月光从窗外洒过来，照在床上的男孩身上。本来平淡的五官在月光下奇异地有了别样的魅惑。因为眼角下垂平时总显得温顺的眼睛，盈盈有光芒闪动，分不清是月光还是他的心，晃动了一下。平时总是打闹习惯了的朋友，这一刻突然和之前看过的那个满脸春色的陌生人重合起来。朴灿烈惊慌地发现，他竟然硬了。<br/>自然是过了许久都没睡着。听到边伯贤发出哼唧声，他知道他睡着了。就悄悄转过身，盯着那张早就看熟了的脸。<br/>其实也很普通嘛，他对自己说。没有我十分之一帅。可是他看着看着，心里好像有小猫在抓，越来越痒。他想在他脸上亲一口。要在平时这也不算什么，他们互相亲来亲去的也多了。可在这种情景下？用脚趾头想也知道太不正常了。于是朴灿烈果断扔掉那只小猫，睡觉去。<br/>辗转反侧许久才睡着的结果是，朴灿烈早晨起来发现，他不得不去洗内裤了。躲在洗手间里偷偷摸摸洗，还生怕被人撞到。结果越是怕什么越是来什么，边伯贤一推门就看到了。<br/>朴灿烈只懊恼自己犯傻居然没想起来锁门，藏起来也来不及。边伯贤自然是一看就知道发生了什么，他拍了拍朴灿烈，露出暧昧的笑意：“呵呵……我懂的。”<br/>朴灿烈对着一脸“大家都是男生不要在意嘛”的好友，心里在吼：你懂个P！你知道昨天我做梦梦到了你吗？明明本来是梦到和一个美女酱酱酿酿的，怎么突然就变成了伯贤的脸呢？朴灿烈自己也百思不得其解。<br/>当然，这话也是说不出口的。他只能僵硬地也呵呵两声，赶边伯贤出去了。<br/>8、纵使相逢应不识<br/>吃完饭，被妈妈以“不要整天在房间打游戏！”的理由赶出了门。俩人在街上闲晃。自从出道以后，能这样在街上散步也是一种奢侈了呢。虽然还是得带着帽子口罩，俩人也很享受这难得的闲暇时光。<br/>作为首尔土著的朴灿烈，给外地娃边伯贤一路指点曾经和朋友一起去过的地方。俩人嘻嘻哈哈，不知不觉走到了朴灿烈的母校中学附近。朴灿烈告诉边伯贤这附近有家炒年糕很好吃，没说的，两个吃货立刻行动。在路边摊吃得兴高采烈的时候，边伯贤心里想，不要被饭看到这一幕就好了……<br/>然而老天是一定会和人们的愿望作对的。<br/>俩人吃得一嘴酱且顾不上擦呢，后面突然传来一个声音：“灿烈……？”<br/>朴灿烈愕然回头，边伯贤也跟着看到底是谁。应该不是饭，如果是饭早就尖叫着扑过来了。<br/>的确不是。是一个很清秀的女生。<br/>“熙真……？”朴灿烈喃喃道。<br/>电光石火之间，边伯贤已经脑补出了一个痴情女负心汉（或者反过来）的故事。看这俩人一脸的旧情未了，一看就是一对狗男女。边伯贤心里突然有点烦躁。他掏出纸巾给朴灿烈，低声道：“擦嘴！”<br/>朴灿烈接过来胡乱擦了两下。心下尴尬得不行。说不清是吃得一嘴酱遇到前女友尴尬，还是和边伯贤一起遇到前女友尴尬。咦，我为什么要觉得和边伯贤一起遇到前女友会尴尬呢？<br/>此刻也没心思想这些了。眼前的女生双目含情看着他，朴灿烈只想快点摆脱这一切。<br/>边伯贤非常善解人意：“你先和她走吧，我等下自己回去。”<br/>“啊，好。”朴灿烈也没什么反对的理由，只好走向了女生，很不情愿地。<br/>边伯贤看了一眼他们远去的身影，也没什么胃口再吃下去了。匆匆结了账，又在街上徘徊了一会，到底无趣，就自己回了家。跟妈妈说了灿烈遇到朋友等会才回来，就进房间打游戏去了。<br/>可这回连游戏都似乎变得乏味了。他眼前老是出现朴灿烈和那个女生一起走远的画面。一直发呆的结果是，他都没注意朴灿烈什么时候回来的。发现的时候他已经凑过来，要一起打游戏。边伯贤一把将他推开，他又凑过来，跟他对打的功夫，游戏自动game over了。边伯贤气得对他一通踹，朴灿烈躺在地下啊啊直叫表演疼痛。边伯贤翻了个白眼，没再理他，躺床上玩手机去了。<br/>朴灿烈又凑过来看他玩手机。边伯贤干脆把手机压在身子底下，瞪着他：“你老跟着我干嘛？”<br/>朴灿烈猥琐地笑：“嘿嘿……伯贤啊你就不好奇那个女生是谁吗？”<br/>边伯贤心里一跳，面上还要维持高冷：“那是你的事啊，我才不好奇。”<br/>朴灿烈搂住他摇晃：“你问嘛，你问我就说啊。”<br/>这么一个大个子扑过来边伯贤真有点受不住，使劲拍他：“你起开！我才不问！”<br/>俩人又闹了一会，在床上滚来滚去，嘻嘻哈哈出了一身汗。终于消停了，俩人一时都无意识地喘着气看天花板，不说话。<br/>“……那是我中学时候的女朋友啦。我想你也猜得到。”朴灿烈突然说。<br/>边伯贤在心里哼了一声，废话，我这么高大英俊怎么可能猜不到。<br/>“不过是她甩了我。”<br/>边伯贤的高冷绷不住了，转身过来看向朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈没看他，还是盯着天花板，好像在自言自语：“那时候我真的好喜欢她。有阵子流行送千纸鹤，我为了她，每天抽时间叠，叠了好久，攒了一大盒送她。可她还是把我甩了。说我整天忙于练习，没时间陪她。我怎么求她都没用……可她说她现在后悔了。她说还是喜欢我。你说，她喜欢的是朴灿烈，还是exo的灿烈呢？”<br/>朴灿烈面无表情。似乎也没指望边伯贤回答。<br/>边伯贤什么也没说，只是靠过去，给他一个大大的拥抱。他心疼这个突然冰冷下来的朴灿烈。平时总是像个小太阳一样的人啊。一定很难过吧，他把这些都埋在心底。<br/>俩人这么在床上抱了很久，直到妈妈喊吃饭。朴灿烈还有点不好意思的样子，边伯贤只是拍拍他。<br/>好朋友，什么都不用说了。<br/>宅在家里吃吃喝喝打游戏的美好时光过得很快，公司召他们回去集合了。<br/>年末的各种颁奖礼，按照形势来看，他们是很有希望拿新人奖的，他们公司出的组合，一般新人奖都会收入囊中。所以为了舞台表现，他们不得不把跳了多少遍的舞蹈练了又练。加上为年末舞台准备的特别表演，一段时间内，他们只能过着以练习室为家的生活了。<br/>9、自是人生长恨水长东<br/>“休息一会吧！”舞蹈老师一声令下，一群人立刻躺得横七竖八。<br/>边伯贤跑去角落，翻出经纪人买的饮料喝。正喝着呢，感觉有点不对劲，一看，旁边的金钟仁用渴望的眼神看着他。<br/>看什么看，想喝就自己去拿啊。边伯贤用眼神这样说。<br/>哥，我懒得动，你给我喝一口嘛。金钟仁用眼神回答。<br/>不给！边伯贤扭扭身子，避开他的视线。<br/>金钟仁控诉的眼神直勾勾地落在他身上，边伯贤假装没感觉。<br/>这个角落里的勾心斗角血雨腥风完全没被其他队友发现。朴灿烈突然蹿出来：“伯贤啊你在喝什么，给我喝一口。”<br/>“哦。”边伯贤下意识地就递过去。<br/>然后就身子一僵。转过身去，果然……<br/>金钟仁头顶的乌云几乎可见：“伯贤哥，你是不是不喜欢我……”<br/>“没有没有，哪能呢，呵呵。”边伯贤有点心虚。<br/>“那你为什么……！”边伯贤扑过去捂住金钟仁的嘴，“钟仁啊，哥回头请你喝饮料啊！”<br/>朴灿烈好奇地看他们俩扭成一团：“你们在玩什么？我也要玩。”<br/>“没什么！”边伯贤急忙把朴灿烈推到一边，给金钟仁使劲使眼色。<br/>金钟仁撇撇嘴，不情不愿地闭上嘴巴没有开口。当然，过后他狠敲了边伯贤一笔。<br/>边伯贤怎么想都觉得自己是个冤大头，回去看到朴灿烈跟吴世勋打游戏打得正欢乐，气不打一处来，路过他们身边时就踹了朴灿烈一脚。可怜朴灿烈倒在地上还莫名其妙：“呀！边伯贤！你皮痒了！”边伯贤哼了一声，施施然离去。<br/>留下朴灿烈跟吴世勋抱怨：“这小子，越来越嚣张了。”<br/>吴世勋冷嗖嗖地：“那哥你去揍他啊。”<br/>“呃……”<br/>“你不舍得吧。”标准的吴氏白眼出来了。<br/>……朴灿烈觉得自己竟然会有点心虚，真是太奇怪了。<br/>年末对他们而言，就是赶着参加各大奖颁奖典礼，毫无意外地，他们以EXO的名义包揽了新人奖。作为SM公司的艺人，这是基本，但依然让他们兴奋激动。公司见缝插针，还让他们去上了偶像运动会。<br/>这节目是专门给资历浅体力好的年轻偶像大显身手的。当然，资深的偶像前辈根本懒得来这种吃苦受累到头来没几分钟镜头的节目。<br/>漫长的录制过程，这群年轻人很快暴露了本色。吃吃吃，玩玩玩。再加上人多，大家互相打来打去，现场就象是学校开晚会，闹腾得很。和私底下的他们一样，朴灿烈一直粘在边伯贤身边，老是逗他，吹他脖子，搂住他。边伯贤试图反抗，又老是被镇压，只好任他揉来捏去。看台上的饭是兴奋不已，长枪短炮就没停过。屏幕前的饭也很兴奋：就知道灿白是真的！<br/>回家后刷到各种喷血饭拍图的朴灿烈边伯贤会做何感想，我们就不得而知了。<br/>忙完了年末行程，公司给他们放了短假，家在外地的成员，终于可以回家过年了。<br/>边伯贤收拾东西走的时候，朴灿烈坐在一边看，非常舍不得。自从认识他开始，还没有和他分开这么长时间呢。<br/>边伯贤看他失落的样子有点好笑：“离得也不远，你可以随时来找我玩呀。”<br/>“对哦！”朴灿烈恍然。<br/>边伯贤笑着摸摸他的头：“乖~”<br/>又被朴灿烈按住蹂躏一番。那点小小的感伤？早没啦。<br/>回到家里，睡在久违的自己的床上，感觉格外不同。父母都觉得自己的孩子年纪轻轻就要在外打拼是吃苦受罪了（虽然也没错），表达舐犊情深的方式就是，拼命做好吃的。边伯贤在家吃吃喝喝，打打游戏，上网看电视，外加一向宠他的哥哥不需要嘱咐就买了一堆零食给他，边伯贤的小日子，过得美极了。朴灿烈给他打电话，埋怨他回家了就把自己给忘了，他也顶多愧疚那么一下下：这小子自己还不是在家做王子啊！<br/>当然，也少不了和以前的老同学联系。同学们基本都升入了大学，过着普通大学生的生活。有人在本地上学，也有人去了外地，甚至外国。<br/>这天，边伯贤跟一个中学时的死党约好了去他家碰面。熟门熟路的他跟阿姨打了个招呼，就自己上楼去了死党的房间。<br/>一推门，就看到好朋友在和人接吻。这还不算，对方还是个男的。<br/>10、乱红飞过秋千去<br/>男的！<br/>边伯贤虽然早就知道这世界上有人和自己性向不同，又叫GAY。自己身处的圈子也不少这种人，但亲眼目睹又是另外一回事。一向机灵的他，此时也只能发出“呃……”的声音，不知道是该立刻退走还是怎么做。<br/>吻得忘我的俩人立刻分开，好友对边伯贤有点羞涩有点尴尬地道：“啊……你来了？”<br/>“是啊，”边伯贤也不知道该说什么，“来得有点不是时候哈。那我先走吧。回头再聊。”<br/>“等等，”好友叫住他，“我送你。”<br/>俩人出了门，沉默地走了一段。边伯贤肚子里有成百上千句话想问，可是他面对突然改了性向的朋友，不知该从何问起。<br/>“你一定有很多事想问吧。”还是善解人意的朋友先开口了。<br/>“在文你……”看着朋友熟悉的笑脸，边伯贤犹豫地问道：“你是什么时候开始……？”<br/>话没说完，但在文理解他的意思：“开始嘛，大概是……从上高中的时候？”他对边伯贤笑道：“你知道吗，其实你是我的初恋。”<br/>比知道好朋友是gay的消息更惊悚的是什么？是知道好朋友一直喜欢自己。<br/>边伯贤简直昏头转向：“什、什么……？”他结巴道：“我，我怎么从来不知道？”<br/>“因为我从来没告诉你呀。本来我也没打算告诉你的，其实。”在文的笑容有点羞涩。<br/>“我知道你是直的，还记得吗，那时候我们曾经帮你追过班花。所以我又何必尝试掰弯你呢。毕竟，这条路不好走。”他苦笑了一下。“我刚开始发现自己的性向的时候，也很不能接受自己。曾经挣扎过很久。但是……挣扎到最后也没什么用。不如自由做自己。”他耸耸肩，“也幸好我没有继续压抑自己，不然怎么能遇到他呢。”说起恋人，在文的脸上又泛起温暖的笑容。“你去了首尔，我曾经很难过，直到后来遇到他……他是我的大学同学。看到他第一眼，我就知道，就是他了。他也是。我们很快就在一起了。现在很幸福。”<br/>边伯贤沉默了一会：“那你们打算以后怎么办呢？”<br/>“以后……可能就是继续在一起吧。或者去国外结婚。再领养个孩子。”在石笑着说，“反正，只要两个人在一起，总会有办法的。”<br/>对着一脸幸福的好友，边伯贤还能说什么呢？也只有祝福了。<br/>白天接受了这么冲击的消息，晚上，边伯贤毫不意外地失眠了。在文说的话又回响在耳边：“看到他第一眼，我就知道，就是他了。”想到这句，边伯贤眼前居然出现朴灿烈的脸！<br/>边伯贤吓得赶紧甩头，怎么会想到朴灿烈呢！快点打住！可是思绪就是越不想怎样就偏会怎样。边伯贤也不知道自己什么时候睡着的，睡着了还做了一晚的乱梦。朴灿烈的脸老是跑到梦里打扰他，梦里他也在恨恨地想，等见到他的时候再揍他！<br/>早晨起来蔫蔫的，爸妈告知今天要去走亲戚，边伯贤不得不强打起精神出门去。<br/>被一群长辈称赞“伯贤啊出息了”“当初就觉得他唱歌好”“咱们家的遗传好啊哈哈哈”的时候，边伯贤觉得自己的脸都快笑僵了。好不容易脱身，又被年龄相差无几的表妹拽去给她的同学签名。<br/>“你们学校也有很多我们的饭吗？”边伯贤一边签名一边问道。<br/>“还挺多的。”表妹说，她又嘿嘿一笑：“不过，我是inspirite！”<br/>边伯贤瞪她：“剩下的我不签了！”<br/>表妹赶紧抱住他胳膊撒娇哀求，边伯贤很是享受了一番表妹的肉麻讨好，才肯继续。<br/>刚签完，电话响了，又是朴灿烈例行的每日骚扰，边伯贤接起来跟他聊了一会，然后说自己在亲戚家回头再说，就挂了电话。<br/>一抬头，看到表妹手托着腮，脸上挂着诡异的表情看着他。<br/>“你干嘛呢？笑得那样。”边伯贤有点好笑。<br/>“嘿嘿，刚刚是谁打的电话呀？”表妹眼睛闪闪发亮。<br/>边伯贤会意，翻个白眼：“你想多啦，是我的朋友。”<br/>“朋友？”表妹一脸不信，“你没看到你刚才的样子，脸上都会发光的。谁跟朋友说话会这样啊？切，不肯说就算了~”<br/>边伯贤摸摸自己的脸，真的……有什么不同吗？<br/>11、年年岁岁花相似<br/>幸福时光过得很快，眨眼年就结束了，收拾好行李，带着父母给自己准备的各种小菜和补品，边伯贤又回到了首尔，回到了公司宿舍。<br/>虽然在家里呆着很开心，可是回到宿舍又能见到这群一起奋斗的兄弟，也很开心呢。被朴灿烈熊抱过表示欢迎后，又被总也吃不饱的弟弟们索要零食，边伯贤只得赶紧把包打开。<br/>回房间里收拾东西的时候，朴灿烈一脸颓丧地进来了。边伯贤一看就知道他没抢着吃的，扑哧乐了：“没抢着吧？我早料到了，给你留着呢。”<br/>朴灿烈欢呼着蹦跶过来又抱住他，头埋在他脖子里说：“伯贤啊你对我可真好！”<br/>他和他的身体密切贴合，本来这也是常有的事，都睡在一张床上了还有什么距离感呢，但是这次，边伯贤的心突然快了一拍。<br/>“嗯……那是，现在知道我好了吧。”边伯贤不着痕迹地把身体拉开，“等着，我给你拿。”<br/>公司终于决定好了他们的第一张正规专辑的曲目，主打歌也定了。MV的策划在开过几轮会之后，也终于敲定。M队的成员也回到韩国，准备一起拍MV。这次的主题是狼，为了更好地表现出狼的魅力，他们还一起看Discovery仔细揣摩狼的眼神动作。可是这个也要看个人特质的。有些成员一学就上手，有些就……<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈伯贤你那是什么！”朴灿烈笑倒在地板上。<br/>“我怎么了！”边伯贤怒踹他，“你笑个P！”<br/>朴灿烈笑得停不下来：“你那样根本就不像狼啊，像小狗，可爱的小狗哈哈哈哈~”一眼又看到旁边冥思苦想的都暻秀：“还有暻秀也是，你们俩都是小狗！”<br/>莫名被拖入战局的都暻秀表示：人家完全不想掺和你们俩好吗！心塞。<br/>边伯贤无语，招手把一边练习的金钟仁叫来：“钟仁啊，你来说，哥模仿得像不像？”<br/>金钟仁慢吞吞地走过来，仔细看了一下边伯贤的表情，诚恳地说：“哥，真的不像。”<br/>边伯贤气结。“呀，臭小子，哥白疼你了！”<br/>吴世勋也过来凑热闹：“哥，你要考虑到身高问题……”<br/>边伯贤连连中枪，一边围观的kris看不下去了，他一向喜欢这个可爱又欢脱的弟弟，就为边伯贤说话了：“伯贤这样也很可爱啊，谁说就不能有可爱的小狼了！”总是冷冷的酷酷的哥哥，看着边伯贤却立刻变成星星眼，说着还摸摸他的脸。<br/>……边伯贤无力反驳：哥你帮我我是很开心啦，可是这话听起来并不会让我很高兴……<br/>还是善解人意的suho过来安慰他：“没事，多练习几次就会好的啊。”<br/>以边伯贤不服输的性子，当然会多多练习。集体练习结束后，他硬拉着金钟仁留了下来陪他琢磨动作：“跟哥一起好好琢磨一下吧，MV马上要开拍了。”朴灿烈看他要给自己加压，倒有点过意不去：“伯贤啊，其实我那是开玩笑的啦，你别在意……”<br/>边伯贤看着他内疚的大眼睛，叹口气：“我自己知道我做得还不够好，跟你没什么关系。你先回去吧，啊？”拍拍他肩膀。<br/>“那要不我也留下来陪你？”<br/>“不用，你回去吧，最近你不是忙着在琢磨一首曲子嘛。再说，你留下来能帮什么忙……”看着朴灿烈立刻垮下来的脸，边伯贤忍不住笑了。朴灿烈看他笑了，自己也咧嘴笑了。<br/>他们自己并没有发现，他们在一起，有种拒绝别人介入的氛围。<br/>边伯贤和金钟仁练了很久，直到把金钟仁折磨得一再夸他说这样很像狼了，非常霸气！边伯贤自己也是筋疲力尽，才放过他也放过自己，收拾东西回家去。<br/>回去的路上，为了犒劳金钟仁今天的辛苦，边伯贤特意请他去吃了炸鸡。当然，也没忘了给队友们也捎一份。<br/>回去就忙内line霸占了。小孩子还在长身体嘛，忙内们以此为借口跟哥哥们抢吃的毫不手软。边伯贤只来得及给朴灿烈抢救了一瓶饮料出来……<br/>进了房间，果然看到朴灿烈戴着耳机坐在电脑前面。他把饮料往桌子上一放。朴灿烈抬头看到他，立刻高兴地摘下耳机：“你回来啦？练得怎么样？”<br/>“还行吧。”边伯贤说着，给朴灿烈展示了一下自己的练习成果。满怀期待地问：“怎么样？”<br/>“嗯……”朴灿烈拧眉，做苦恼状。<br/>边伯贤作势欲打他，他才笑起来：“其实很好啦，我逗你的！”<br/>就知道他是故意的，边伯贤瞪他一眼，也笑了。<br/>俩人相视一笑。<br/>朴灿烈的笑容是见惯了的，但是这一次边伯贤却觉得心里怦怦跳。<br/>12、只是当时已惘然<br/>MV拍摄完毕，新的发型也做好了，期待已久的回归的日子就这样来临了。<br/>等了一年多的粉丝们都很疯狂，对这次回归的概念大加称赞，专辑销量也很不错。公司和成员们都对这次回归期望很大，而结果，也没有辜负他们的期望。<br/>出道一年多，他们终于拿到了第一个一位。一宣布结果，队长当时就在台上泣不成声（虽然过后被成员们狠狠嘲笑了……可怜的队长），好几个成员也红了眼眶。<br/>出道之前就发了几十个预告，做足了宣传，被公司这样寄予厚望出道的组合，可想而知，成员们每个的压力都很大。而迷你一辑差强人意的成绩更让他们如履薄冰。虽然说这其中也有公司选曲不当的因素，可成员们不可避免地会对自己产生怀疑。虽然大家都不说，可彼此都清楚，正规一辑是他们必须要把握住的机会。终于，他们初次证明了自己。<br/>到了后台，成员们又一起抱头痛哭。而他们此时还不知道，今年的鲜花和掌声，还在后头。<br/>公司给他们办了个小小的庆功会，其实就是拼酒的酒会。大家都互相拉着比酒量，连忙内世勋也都成年了，还有什么顾忌呢。12个大男生凑一起，本来就很疯，经纪人哥哥们也推波助澜，很快就有人喝醉了。<br/>比如边伯贤。<br/>他酒量不好，喝醉了也不撒酒疯，只是静静地坐着，平时的机灵活泼全都变成了呆萌，别人问他话都要过一时半刻才有反应。吴世勋觉得这样的哥哥特别好玩，就蹲在他跟前逗他。<br/>“伯贤啊，要喝酒吗？”难得有一次不用说敬语的机会，吴世勋怎么可能错过呢。<br/>边伯贤眨了眨眼睛：“不喝了。”<br/>“那要吃糖吗？”吴世勋不知道从哪摸出来棒棒糖。<br/>“要。”边伯贤伸出手，乖得就像幼儿园学生。<br/>“那你喊哥，我就给你。”吴世勋做谆谆善诱状。<br/>边伯贤眨巴着眼睛，还没说话，吴世勋头上就挨了一下，“臭小子，敢作弄你哥！”<br/>是朴灿烈。虽然被经纪人拉着喝酒，但他一直关注着边伯贤这边。抽空就赶紧过来了。<br/>吴世勋捂着头，委屈得什么似的：“哥你就会欺负我！”<br/>朴灿烈瞪他一眼，把边伯贤拉起来：“他估计一会就该困了，我先送他回宿舍。”<br/>跟经纪人说了一声，朴灿烈就带着边伯贤走了。吴世勋哼哼唧唧，朴灿烈也没理他，心碎的忙内去找队长求摸头求安慰去了。<br/>边伯贤虽然喝醉了，但他意识是清醒的，只是意识和身体之间有了点障碍，不能像平时一样灵活支配身体。比如此刻，他清醒地知道是朴灿烈把他带回宿舍，是朴灿烈牵着他上楼，喂他喝水，哄他睡觉。因为知道是朴灿烈，所以即使知道自己喝醉了，也很安心。<br/>就像小孩子不肯乖乖睡觉，躺在床上也还要闹腾。边小白任性地拉住朴灿烈的手：“给我讲故事。”<br/>知道边伯贤喝醉之后就会幼儿化，朴灿烈倒也没奇怪，只是无奈地叹了口气，坐在床边，“那你想听什么故事呢？”<br/>“嗯……七龙珠！”<br/>朴灿烈：……都看了多少遍了还听！这小子就是故意折腾我的！<br/>朴灿烈低沉的声音在安静的房间里回响，边伯贤也在静静打量他。其实边伯贤并没有听故事，他只是不想就这样被剩下一个人。所以就任性地对朴灿烈提出要求，他知道，朴灿烈一定会答应。<br/>有这个人在房间里，似乎就充实起来了。<br/>他慢慢地仔细地看着朴灿烈。早已经看熟的面孔。再看多少次，他还是得对自己承认，朴灿烈真是好看。虽然自己也常被粉丝夸脸赞，但他一直觉得，朴灿烈才是。是男孩子的那种爽朗的帅气。是超越国界超越年龄谁都会觉得好看的那种好看。是全方位无死角的美颜。这么帅气的男孩子，真的是我的朋友吗？<br/>“朴灿烈。”边伯贤突然开口，“你真好看。”<br/>“嗯？”朴灿烈不防他突然冒出这句。惊讶地看他。<br/>“我说，”边伯贤小脸藏了半边在被子里，只露一双眼睛，笑得眯起来，是朴灿烈最喜欢的笑容：“我喜欢你。”<br/>13、为谁风露立中宵<br/>咚、咚、咚。<br/>这是什么声音？<br/>哦，是我心脏跳动的声音。<br/>乍一听到边伯贤的告白，朴灿烈整个人都僵了，不知该作何反应，作何回答。<br/>他呆了半天，才发现边伯贤早就没了动静，一看，顿时气笑了，自己在这纠结，他倒好，睡着了！<br/>“你这小子……”朴灿烈瞪着早已睡得呼呼的人，恨不得把他捞起来问他是怎么想的，可又不敢，最终也只是恨恨地揉了一把他的头，走了。<br/>边伯贤是真的睡着了，睡得很香。而被告白的这个人，一夜无眠。<br/>躺在客厅的沙发上，以“不想闻酒味”的理由打发了以为他又和边伯贤吵架的操心的队长，只剩自己一个人的时候，朴灿烈想了又想，还是不知道该如何面对边伯贤。<br/>这种事……他当然是见过的。不奇怪，娱乐圈，当然少不了同性相恋的事。有暗地里听过的，也有公开出柜的。只是，朴灿烈从来都没想过，自己有一天会成为同性告白的对象。而且对方还是他视为soul mate的好友兼队友。<br/>接受？不不不。朴灿烈对自己使劲摇头。不可能。他不想和队友发展这种关系，更无法接受变成GAY的人生。作为家中独子，朴灿烈早就规划好了自己的人生。现在好好做偶像，过几年慢慢发展个人事业，然后服兵役，然后结婚生子。做GAY？人生简直是天翻地覆。他根本无法想象，也不能接受。<br/>拒绝？也很尴尬。天天共处一室，抬头不见低头见，要如何相处？<br/>怎么想都是僵局。苦恼的少年在沙发上辗转反侧，眼看天渐渐亮起来，干脆出门跑步去了。<br/>跑步跑得大汗淋漓，又在路边吃了早餐，食物加运动果然是纾解心情的良方，朴灿烈觉得压力减轻了许多，可以回去面对边伯贤了。也不能一辈子不回去吧。<br/>刚一进门，就听到边伯贤嘻嘻哈哈跟金钟仁打闹的声音。往客厅里一看，可不嘛，俩人正打成一团呢。朴灿烈额角的青筋跳了跳，自己这么苦恼，这个人就……都忘啦？<br/>边伯贤看到朴灿烈回来，扬声跟他打招呼：“你怎么一早就出去啦？吃饭了没？”<br/>朴灿烈没理他，进房间洗澡去了。等他出来，看到边伯贤趴在床上，貌似是在等他的样子，也并不奇怪。不过他还是没说话，自顾自的吹头发。<br/>“喂你怎么啦？”边伯贤踢了踢他，“是不是……因为我昨天说的话？”声音里透着紧张和胆怯。<br/>是的，边伯贤清楚地记得昨天自己说了什么。他也不知道，自己是从何而起对朴灿烈有了超越好友的好感，只是当他发现到的时候，已经是会为朴灿烈而心动。他曾经试图对自己解释只是一时迷惑而已，可是他骗不了自己。<br/>边伯贤本来就是光风霁月的性子，加上身为小儿子没有太大压力，又被全家人宠爱，活得一向很随性。因此他倒并没有纠结很久，很快接受了这样的自己。毕竟如在文所说，既然发现了自己这一面，抗拒也无用不是吗？但他不确定朴灿烈是否能接受。更害怕坦白的后果。所以他选择不说。<br/>只是想把这段心思默默埋葬在心底。就这样一直做好兄弟，也很好啊。没想到一场微醉，面对心爱的人，他一直死死防守的藩篱悄然瓦解。他就这样吐露了心底最大的秘密。<br/>朴灿烈会怎么看他？朴灿烈会讨厌他吗？还是……会接受？明知后一种可能性微乎其微，但边伯贤仍然忍不住这小小的奢望。问出那句话后，他情不自禁咬住了嘴唇。<br/>朴灿烈没发觉他情绪的异样。他还沉浸在“这小子昨天对我告白今天就跟没事人一样跟别人嘻嘻哈哈去了所以我昨天的纠结算什么”的郁闷中，闻言只是冷冷道：“你昨天说了什么，原来你还都记得。”<br/>朴灿烈这种态度，让边伯贤一颗心瞬间如坠冰窟。他强笑道：“……那只是开玩笑而已，你还信了啊，哈哈。”<br/>“开玩笑？”朴灿烈更加火大了，“能开这种玩笑吗？”<br/>“怎么不能了？”边伯贤觉得要拼尽全力按捺住自己，才能不让眼泪掉下来。“就算是真的……就算我是真的……你有必要这么生气吗？”<br/>我的心意，对你来说，就只是嫌弃而已？<br/>朴灿烈终于注意到边伯贤咬着的嘴唇，和发红的眼眶。他后知后觉地发现，自己好像做错了什么……<br/>“不，我没有生气。”他赶紧解释，伸手想去拉住边伯贤。<br/>边伯贤打开他的手：“我都懂了。不必多说。朴灿烈，”他看着朴灿烈的眼睛，一字一句地说：“你放心，我不会再像昨天那样了。”<br/>说完他就冲出房间，留下朴灿烈在原地手足无措。<br/>14、多情却被无情恼<br/>朴灿烈和边伯贤又双叒叕吵架了。<br/>吴世勋跟金钟仁八卦这件事的时候，金钟仁只“嗯”了一声，毫不在意。<br/>吴世勋很不爽：“喂你怎么这么冷漠？就一点不在乎队里的和谐吗？”<br/>金钟仁学他翻翻白眼：“他们俩三天两头吵架了和好了，你还没习惯啊？”<br/>“不是，这跟以前不一样！”吴世勋痛心疾首，这头笨熊跟自己玩了这么久了居然一点都没沾染到自己的冰雪聪明！<br/>“有什么不一样啊？”金钟仁还是不以为然，“你看着吧，过两天他们就会和好了。”<br/>吴世勋对他的智商绝望了。他转而去寻找另一位哥哥，和自己的智商差不多匹敌的。<br/>“暻秀哥，你也看出来了？”吴世勋觉得自己果然找对人了。<br/>“是啊，而且这次是灿烈对不起伯贤，你看他讨好伯贤很久了。”都神探一副什么也别想瞒过我的表情。<br/>吴世勋更加佩服了：“是吧，我也这么觉得！那你觉得他们是为什么吵架呢？”<br/>都暻秀挠挠下巴：“大概跟庆功会有关……他们是在那之后突然冷淡的。你还记得当时是灿烈送伯贤回来的？十有八九是他们当时因为什么事吵架了。”<br/>“难道是在酒会上看到了什么美女灿烈哥跟伯贤哥都看上了？”吴世勋开发脑洞中。<br/>“怎么可能，当时伯贤都醉成那个鬼样子了，再说当时酒会上有美女吗！”都暻秀嫌弃地看他。<br/>“也对……哎，暻秀哥，看来你也是美女雷达嘛。”吴世勋坏笑。当然，又被打了。<br/>两个gossip boys合计一番，决定去问当事者。边伯贤如今整天冷冰冰的他们不敢去招惹，就去问朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈哪里会说实话。只是支吾：“嗯……我说了点不该说的话，伯贤就生气了……没事过两天我们会好的！”<br/>两双怀疑的眼睛看他。朴灿烈有点恼羞成怒：“一定会！”<br/>赶走了八卦组合，朴灿烈自己琢磨了半天，该怎么让边伯贤消气呢……还是吴世勋见他实在苦恼，给他出了个主意：“哥，你看不如这样……”<br/>朴灿烈听了还有点怀疑：“这样能行？”<br/>“你就看我的吧！”吴世勋自信满满。<br/>打歌的宣传开始，他们要跑一系列电台了。<br/>在某个电台上，DJ问他们每个人对成员想说的话。吴世勋说着说着突然哭了：“希望哥哥们不要再吵架……”<br/>边伯贤有点尴尬。他知道吴世勋是在说他和朴灿烈。其实他现在已经没有在生气了，他理解，作为直男突然被好朋友告白的震惊。他也相信，朴灿烈并没有嫌弃他。只是当时一时的脆弱，过后又拉不下脸去主动和好。看到朴灿烈失落的样子，他早就心软了。<br/>所以之后，面对摄像机，边伯贤对朴灿烈的示好，一如往常的接受了，也会和他打闹。朴灿烈很开心，像往常一样抱住他的时候，心想，他们可算是和好了。<br/>不过他很快就会发现，他高兴得太早了。<br/>回到宿舍，边伯贤还是把他当空气。朴灿烈有点怒了，他挡在边伯贤前面：“我说你怎么没完没了？”<br/>边伯贤面无表情看他：“我才要说请你别做戏了好吗。”<br/>“什么？”朴灿烈还没明白。<br/>“我都看到了，你和世勋眉来眼去。那段话是你们商量好了的吧？真的想道歉的话，为什么不明白告诉我？既然这样，就不要在镜头前面跟我拉拉扯扯了，为了炒CP吗？你也不缺这点人气吧？”<br/>话一出口，边伯贤就后悔了。他看到朴灿烈僵硬的脸色，更加后悔。只是强烈的自尊心和还没消的余怒让他不能立刻拉下脸来道歉。<br/>朴灿烈虽然生气，但还没有失去理智。他知道此时和边伯贤谈不出什么来的，所以什么也没说，扭头走了。<br/>边伯贤想叫住他，可是不知怎地，没有开口。<br/>M队的队友来串门，看到朴灿烈又躺在沙发上一副以客厅为家的样子，自然也要关心几句是怎么了。朴灿烈当然不想说真实原因，可是架不住猪，啊不，赶着卖他的小狐狸队友。<br/>“……就是这样了。”吴世勋跟哥哥们说完，一副意犹未尽的样子。<br/>朴灿烈：…………忍不住就过去踹他一脚：“喂我就在这好吗！你讲八卦好歹照顾下当事人的心情好吗！”<br/>15、夜半无人私语时<br/>打发走了对他和边伯贤的难得的冷战事件看热闹不嫌事大的哥哥弟弟们，朴灿烈躺在沙发上，觉得心好累。<br/>伯贤说出那话之后的后悔表情，他也看到了。可是本来那么好的朋友，是怎么变成这样的呢？他有点伤心，也想不通。<br/>一切似乎还是从那天开始的……可那天他并没有说什么呀？难道伯贤以为自己嫌弃他了？朴灿烈苦思冥想，想着想着……就睡着了。<br/>边伯贤自己在大床上也睡不好。内疚像一根刺扎在他心里。朴灿烈就像水晶一样透明干净，绝不会有任何龌龊的心思，自己那么说他，是太过分了。所以生气会让人失去理智，一点都不错。他想着，最迟明天，他一定要跟朴灿烈道歉。不能再伤害他了。这段时间和朴灿烈的冷战也让边伯贤很累。他想念那个经常在自己身边打转，对自己笑得露出一口白牙的少年啊。他对自己说。还是就做好朋友吧。<br/>半夜起来喝水的时候，经过客厅，边伯贤看到客厅里的朴灿烈睡得那么别扭，也难为他，那么大个子挤在沙发上那么委屈。边伯贤看看忍不住笑了，又有些心酸。因为自己怕冷，常把空调温度开得很高，怕热的朴灿烈就默默忍着，忍不了就自己去睡客厅。明明睡得那么不舒服，也不会说一句抱怨的话。朴灿烈对他的好此时都涌上心头。<br/>边伯贤走过去，拍了拍朴灿烈。本来睡得不沉的朴灿烈马上就醒来了。<br/>“去房间里睡吧。”边伯贤压低的声音格外温柔，也格外好听。<br/>朴灿烈一醒过来就听到边伯贤好久不见的温柔语气，还有点反应不过来：“伯贤啊……你不生气了？”<br/>边伯贤轻笑了一声：“早就不生气啦。那个……我今天话说得不对，跟你道歉。”<br/>朴灿烈听到边伯贤说不生气就立刻高兴起来了：“没事，我知道你是无心哒！”他握住边伯贤的肩膀，“那我们……还是像以前一样？”<br/>“嗯。跟以前一样。”边伯贤还是这么温柔的语气。<br/>朴灿烈却莫名觉得，好像有什么不对……<br/>也是半夜起来喝水路过客厅的队长被在客厅里喁喁私语的俩人吓了一跳：“你们俩这是干什么呢？在客厅里约会吗？”<br/>边伯贤若无其事站起来：“队长，你没发现自己有时候很象八卦的大妈嘛？”<br/>毫无队长尊严的队长又被打击了：“大妈？你这小子，别以为我不会揍你啊！”<br/>朴灿烈抱着被子笑嘻嘻地经过队长，再补刀：“不，其实更像大叔……谁叫你最老呢。”<br/>队长：………………~~~~(&gt;_&lt;)~~~~<br/>灿白CP，胜。<br/>第二天大家都知道朴灿烈和边伯贤和好了。吴世勋和金钟仁为了争他们俩算不算很快和好还差点打起来。哭笑不得的朴灿烈把俩人分开，一人敲了一下：“都是太闲了你们！”<br/>看起来是已经和好了，可是朴灿烈很快发现，边伯贤对他，和以前有些不同了。<br/>他再也不会和以前一样跟他笑嘻嘻亲密无间地打闹。他很注意不要再和他有身体接触。他更多地去找其他队友玩了。而回归后的日程排得非常密集，回到宿舍大家都是累得只想一头栽倒睡觉，这次调整寝室，朴灿烈和边伯贤又被分在了不同的房间，朴灿烈几乎找不出时间和他单独相处。<br/>练习中间休息的时候，朴灿烈跟suho诉苦：“……所以我该拿伯贤怎么办呢！”<br/>suho听了，很不能理解这俩人的千回百转：“如果你有做错的地方，就诚恳道歉去呀，伯贤不是小心眼的孩子，他会原谅你的。”<br/>“不是啊，哥……”朴灿烈有点语塞，毕竟他又不能说，边伯贤和他告白了，他拒绝了。很多话在肚里翻滚，最后也只得一句：“你不懂啦，哥。”<br/>suho好脾气地点头：“好好，我不懂。你们俩的事，别人是很难懂。”<br/>听起来为什么更加让人失落呢。<br/>这次回归，他们又飞去了中国录快本。再次以完全体回归，他们在中国的人气也上了新台阶。演播厅挤满了人。录制的时候，成员们都很用心地表现自己，默契也比上次录制好了许多。朴灿烈尤其是，在边伯贤说话的时候总是第一个捧场，在选人环节也是第一个举手。边伯贤本来是有点犹豫的，看到他近乎哀求的眼神，才选了他。朴灿烈有点欣慰：伯贤啊还是舍不得我吧。虽然他们最后也没分到一个组。轮到朴灿烈这组受惩罚了，他本来想挑边伯贤的，没想到被队友抢先。看着边伯贤在别人怀里笑得一脸娇羞，朴灿烈觉得自己的超能力都要爆发了。<br/>16、君既无心我便休<br/>回来以后朴灿烈都一直闷闷不乐。Wolf的打歌结束，他们开始growl的密集练习。一辑终于拿到了一位，后续也要更加出色才行。<br/>边伯贤在给自己加练的声乐练习过后，一个人走出练习室。看到外面等待的人吓了一跳。<br/>“你怎么还没走？”<br/>“我在等你啊。”朴灿烈站起来，伸个懒腰。“走吧。”<br/>边伯贤没动。“为什么等我？”他有些疲惫地望着朴灿烈。为什么又要来招惹我呢？在我决定放弃你之后？<br/>朴灿烈看着他，有点无奈：“不要告诉我，你最近没有一直在躲我。我找不到机会跟你单独说话，只好在这里等你。”<br/>边伯贤的心瞬间一热，想到现实又冷静下来：“我只是觉得……以我们目前的状况而言，还是保持一点距离比较好，你说是吗？”他目光里几乎是带着挑衅，看向朴灿烈。难道你敢否认，你拒绝了我？<br/>朴灿烈到底顶不住他的目光，败下阵来：“可是我们还是好朋友啊，不是吗，你答应了的。”<br/>“我们是好朋友啊，”边伯贤嘴角带着一丝若有若无的笑，“可我和其他人也是好朋友，象暻秀，象钟大……我们没有必要整天腻在一起。”他拍拍朴灿烈的肩膀：“你也跟世勋很要好不是吗。”<br/>朴灿烈抓住他的手。“伯贤啊，”他的声音更低沉了，“伯贤啊，我们再也不能回到过去了，是不是？”<br/>边伯贤把手抽回来。“没人能回到过去。”他再看了朴灿烈一眼，头也不回的走了。<br/>他不想回头。他不想知道朴灿烈的表情。更重要的是，他不想让朴灿烈看到，他此刻的表情。<br/>所以他也不会知道，朴灿烈是以怎样悲伤的表情，目送他离去。<br/>朴灿烈和边伯贤，就这样退回了一般的朋友的位置。<br/>他们还是会一起合作搞笑活跃氛围逗大家开心，会互相问候，也会简单的聊天。队友们并没有发觉他们的关系起了什么变化，只是觉得，这两人终于不再是整天形影不离，而是开始热衷于发展和其他人的亲密关系了。没有人对此表示奇怪，因为这次合体活动KM两队本来就在互相发展好友。<br/>只是偶尔，朴灿烈还是会忍不住偷偷凝视边伯贤。在出席亚洲偶像颁奖礼的时候，cody别出心裁，给边伯贤在脖子上粘了一串仿佛耳坠的亮片。衬得边伯贤画上眼线之后本来就妩媚的脸，更加妖娆。金钟大跟他开玩笑，说他可以去参选韩国小姐了，边伯贤立刻摆出韩国小姐的标准姿态，俩人笑成一团。朴灿烈坐在一边，眼睛却老是忍不住溜到那边。如果是以前，他也可以腻在边伯贤身边，摸他的脖子。可是现在……再做出那样亲昵的动作，不消边伯贤说什么，他自己都觉得有点尴尬。<br/>边伯贤也感受到了朴灿烈的目光。不过他假装没感觉，当然，也只能如此。<br/>经纪人安排他们俩一起练习一首曲子，作为后续宣传用。他们之前也经常在一起合作练习，朴灿烈弹吉他，边伯贤唱歌，做这些是驾轻就熟的。所以排练了几次就练好了。经纪人夸他们有效率，朴灿烈只能在心里苦笑。以后这样的日子，还不知道有没有呢。<br/>Growl是首很抓耳的曲子，成员们都很喜欢，一经发表，也收获了大量好评。业内人士也对此评价很高，认为又会是一首神曲。果然，exo靠它连连夺冠，甚至拿下了三连冠。还不止这些，他们的正规一辑，销量打破了韩国12年来的记录。这种奇迹般的销量使exo突破了一般偶像组合的限制，受到广泛的瞩目。成员们也终于有了“啊原来我们真的红了”的感受。<br/>红了之后当然是跟以前不同的。如队长所说，首先，在待遇上公司就给他们提高了不少。吃的好多了，宿舍也搬了更好的。在电视台的时候，PD们和工作人员也客气热情了许多。这是个很现实的世界啊。<br/>他们上的《一周的偶像》，收视率破了该节目的记录。节目组立刻邀请他们再去录一次。在排名次的环节，边伯贤故意把朴灿烈排到很低的位置，朴灿烈本来有点失落，又看到边伯贤狡黠的眼神，知道这是他小小的报复，顿时又开心了起来。<br/>哪怕是恶作剧，也证明自己在他心里，依然有一席之地吧，朴灿烈这样想着，又觉得自己实在有点卑微。<br/>但是同样也不可避免的，成员们得到了许多女性同僚的青睐。<br/>17、最难消受美人恩<br/>本来就是很帅气的男孩子，走到哪都是浩浩荡荡一大帮人，更加引人注意。以韩国歌谣界几乎被偶像组合霸占的态势，女偶像们也很多，自然颇有一些人试图和他们发展一些超越友谊的关系。<br/>朴灿烈作为队伍的门面，又是韩国人，性格又外向开朗，不幸就成为了女偶像最常骚扰的重灾区。<br/>作为一个直男，被一群美女围绕，又是发嗲又是贴身，是不是很爽？<br/>朴灿烈回答：不是。<br/>不是在炫耀好吗！是真的在烦恼好吗！看我真诚的眼睛！<br/>一直以来，作为校草君，朴灿烈是不乏女生追求的。他也曾经暗戳戳地享受过女生爱慕的眼光。<br/>但是，女艺人们这么火辣直接的追求，让其实很纯情还有点害羞的朴灿烈同学有点招架不住啊！<br/>“……妍娜xi，不好意思，我真的该走了。”朴灿烈对几乎整个身子贴到他身上的女生说道，脸上的笑都快挂不住了。<br/>不要贴这么紧好吗！身体反应很尴尬啊！<br/>“灿烈xi，我们交换电话号码吧。”女孩子笑得可爱，大眼睛忽闪忽闪。朴灿烈想，假睫毛质量不错啊……<br/>“不好意思，我们的手机都是经纪人在管呢。”朴灿烈客气道。<br/>“怎么会呢，”女生嘟嘴，“你一定是在骗我~”嗲嗲的鼻音拖了老长。<br/>朴灿烈绞尽脑汁在想找什么借口好脱身。天啊地啊耶稣啊上帝啊，快来个人救救我吧。<br/>“灿烈，经纪人找你。”走廊那头，边伯贤探头出来喊他。<br/>“来了！”朴灿烈感激涕零，这时候的边伯贤在他眼里绝对是天使。他知道边伯贤是在帮他解围，刚刚他还见过经纪人，确认过今天的表演，根本没事的。<br/>跟女生匆匆道了再见，朴灿烈跟屁股着火似的飞快逃离此处，懒得去管身后的女生什么脸色。<br/>“伯贤啊，谢谢你。”走廊一拐过去，朴灿烈就松了一口气。<br/>边伯贤看他那样子有点好笑：“不知道的还当你被什么猛兽追呢。”<br/>“比猛兽可怕多了！我表现得都那么明显了她还贴过来！”朴灿烈心有余悸：“该怎么拒绝她才能听得懂啊？”<br/>边伯贤随口道：“有合适的也可以考虑接受一个啊，我看徐静恩就不错，笑起来甜甜的很可爱，看起来也没什么心机的样子，你有了女朋友了其他人不就该识趣走了？”<br/>朴灿烈沉默了一下。边伯贤觉得有些不妥，想改口的时候，朴灿烈开口了：“你说这话，是真心的？”<br/>“……嗯。”边伯贤想了想，又补充道，“不过这是我的看法，随你啦。”<br/>朴灿烈没再说话。原来，你喜欢那种女生？<br/>后来朴灿烈留意观察了一下徐静恩，确实是个挺可爱的女孩子，个子娇小，也很爱笑。<br/>总觉得，和伯贤有点像呢。朴灿烈这样想。<br/>吴世勋捅捅他：“哥，人家被你看得不好意思了。”<br/>“什么？”朴灿烈这才惊醒。原来自己不知不觉看徐静恩出了神，竟然一直盯着看。他有点不好意思，掩饰地咳了一声。<br/>吴世勋兴致勃勃地问他：“哥，你也喜欢徐静恩？”<br/>“什么叫我也喜欢？”朴灿烈怪异地看他：“难道你也喜欢？”<br/>吴世勋惊讶道：“你难道不知道，徐静恩现在很有人气吗？宅男就喜欢这样的女生嘛。新生代偶像里她是很红的了。”<br/>“哦……”朴灿烈又陷入沉思。吴世勋在他耳边说的什么，他都没有听进去了。</p><p>朴灿烈一直觉得自己是冷静沉着的男人，不过在面对这种情况时，他还是有点晕眩。<br/>……所以这是宅男们的偶像，对我告白了？<br/>“灿烈xi觉得怎样呢？”娇小的女生抬头看他，眼睛里都是忐忑和期待。<br/>朴灿烈看着这双眼睛，预想的拒绝不知怎么就说不出口。而且……他眼前出现了某个人。<br/>“好的。”<br/>当队友们得知，朴灿烈和某当红偶像在恋爱的消息时，他们已经交往了一段时间了。大家有祝福有起哄，吴世勋伤心于又少了一个单身偶像，金钟大请他传授经验，suho忧心忡忡担心被粉丝发现，叮嘱他一定要做好保密。朴灿烈被围在中间有点手足无措。<br/>可他还是看到了站在人群外面的边伯贤。他那里灯光不太好，阴影中他的表情有点难以辨认。但朴灿烈总觉得，他周身散发着悲伤的气息。朴灿烈突然想、特别想走到他身边去，问他的想法。可是此时，显然不是谈话的好时机。等他终于从队友的包围圈中杀出来，边伯贤已经不见了。他想了想，下楼去了地下停车场。因为不能随便出门，他们有时候想安静一下的时候，就会去停车场。至少朴灿烈知道，边伯贤就常去那里。<br/>18、更隔蓬山一万重<br/>朴灿烈在停车场走了一圈，找到了在角落里发呆的边伯贤。他抱膝坐在地上，越发显得小小的一团。<br/>朴灿烈慢慢地靠近，坐在他身边。如同以前。<br/>对他的到来，边伯贤并没什么反应。只是面无表情继续发呆。<br/>他知道他为什么在这里。他知道他为什么来找他。<br/>即使是在疏远彼此之后，他们仍然是最了解彼此的人。好像有点悲哀啊。<br/>朴灿烈组织了一下语言，开口道：“伯贤啊，你是不是不太开心。”<br/>边伯贤笑了一下，“为什么你这么觉得？”<br/>“我只是……看你好像不太高兴的样子。”朴灿烈斟酌了一下，这么说道。<br/>边伯贤懒懒道：“我为什么会不高兴，我又没暗恋那个女生。”<br/>可是你不是喜欢我吗。当然，这话只敢在心里转转，朴灿烈是万万不敢说出口的。<br/>“行了，我只是想一个人静一下，思考一下人生。没有任何不开心。你不用多想。“边伯贤转头看他，朴灿烈突然有点无法直视他的眼睛。“对了，还没恭喜你。祝你们幸福啊。”边伯贤轻轻笑道。<br/>朴灿烈看着他的笑脸，想说点什么又什么都说不出口。<br/>自己跟伯贤，是越来越远了。<br/>跟无数宅男心中的少女偶像交往，让朴灿烈说，其实也没有怎样。他自己也是万千少女的梦中情人。演艺界从来不缺少美女，徐静恩的容貌也不算特别出色。当然她性格很好，随和又爱撒娇。朴灿烈在和她相处的时候，发现她某些时候真的很象伯贤。可是少了和自己心有灵犀的那一点知己感。总觉得哪里有些不对……<br/>“灿烈，我们明天一起去看这个电影吧？”这天俩人深夜戴着帽子口罩出来偷偷摸摸约会，经过某个纯爱电影的广告牌，徐静恩停下来，对他说道。<br/>朴灿烈的视线却被旁边的动作片吸引。<br/>“灿烈？”徐静恩见他没反应，又摇了摇他的胳膊。<br/>“嗯？哦。好啊。”朴灿烈随口答应了。又恋恋不舍地看了一眼动作片。女生都不喜欢看动作片，真可惜……要是能和伯贤一起来就好了。俩人可以一起讨论剧情，还可以模仿电影人物。伯贤最会模仿了，每次都很搞笑。朴灿烈最喜欢看他模仿，看了多少次都不厌倦。<br/>“……灿烈？灿烈？”徐静恩挽住他的胳膊，朴灿烈才惊觉自己又在想边伯贤了。<br/>“你在想什么啊？我刚跟你说的听到没有？”徐静恩有点不满，撅嘴道。<br/>“呃……我在想我们看电影的话要买什么吃。”朴灿烈飞快地想了个理由。<br/>“当然是买爆米花啦！还有冰淇淋！”徐静恩的心思也很简单，并没有揣测什么，也跟着开始畅想明天。<br/>小心翼翼绕过等在楼下的粉丝，朴灿烈悄悄上了楼。队长给他开了门，责备他回来得太晚了。朴灿烈心虚地笑笑，保证说下次不会再这么晚，才进了房间。<br/>吴世勋还没睡，在玩手机，见他进来，挑了挑眉毛，饶有兴致地问他：“约会怎么样呀？”<br/>“去，小孩子别关心这些。”朴灿烈挥挥手，压根懒得理他。<br/>吴世勋撇撇嘴：“哼，你当我不知道呢，反正不过是逛街吃饭看电影那套。你们还能去哪，大半夜的。”<br/>是啊，朴灿烈也有点烦恼，做偶像被万千少女呼喊崇拜的滋味是不错，可这也意味着，你不能随便谈恋爱……梦中情人恋爱了，少女们的心立马就碎一地。分分钟，她们就会去转头寻找下一个偶像。<br/>可是即使这样，偶像们就会停止谈恋爱的脚步吗？不可能！都是年轻的男孩女孩，又都漂亮有魅力，总难免有看对眼的。他们也是人，做偶像又不是出家，怎么可能轻易平息被挑动的爱火。公司管得严，就忍耐两年，公司管得松，出道就会恋爱了。<br/>他们公司一向是管理严格出名的，但是在恋爱方面近年也渐渐放松了，不少前辈被爆出恋爱，也得到了粉丝的祝福。不过对他们这样出道时间还不长的组合，公司还是要求他们一定要做好保密措施。否则一旦被发现，后果自负。也不是没有先例。某人气高涨的男偶像，被爆恋爱，十几个站子全关了。有鉴于此，后来者不得不小心再小心。比如朴灿烈，谈恋爱跟做贼一样，只敢深夜里出去，还得做好掩饰。</p><p>19、我是人间惆怅客<br/>看电影的时候，徐静恩跟着电影情节哭得不能自已。朴灿烈不知道该怎么办，搂她入怀？似乎太快了。只好不停地给她递纸巾。<br/>女生真是麻烦啊……现在到底该怎么做？什么都不说显得太冷漠了吧。朴灿烈这么苦恼着，犹豫不决，最后还是没行动也没说话<br/>出了电影院，徐静恩带着浓重的鼻音跟他讨论剧情，朴灿烈心不在焉地嗯嗯啊啊。<br/>徐静恩有点恼了。“灿烈xi是不想见到我吗？”<br/>“啊？没有。”听到徐静恩改说敬语，朴灿烈有点慌了，赶紧解释，“我只是……今天有点精神不好。”<br/>“是看到我就精神不好吗？我对灿烈xi来说是负担吗？”女友并没有放过他，问题依然尖锐。<br/>朴灿烈也有点生气，这也太难伺候了吧，怎么这么小心眼啊？可是他看着徐静恩红红的眼睛和鼻头，突然气就消了。那天……伯贤好像也是这么看着他的。<br/>他试探地把手放在女友肩膀上：“好啦……不要生气了。”<br/>女友不乐意地扭扭身子。朴灿烈再接再励：“是我错了，好吗？”哄了好一会，女友才重现笑颜。朴灿烈心里默默擦汗，总算哄好了……他突然想到，如果那天，我也这样哄伯贤，他是不是就不会生气了呢？<br/>情侣间的小风波来得快去得也快，至少朴灿烈回去时非常平静，没人看出他跟女友出去看个电影就疲惫得像打了一仗。<br/>跟边伯贤的关系，似乎也渐渐回到了原点。出演某电台的时候，边伯贤坦然回答主持人，刚进队里的时候，是灿烈让他敞开心扉。朴灿烈听到这话，突然有些鼻酸。出道只有一年半，可是现在回想出道前的日子，怎么像已经过了半辈子那样？自己跟伯贤，还可以回到那时候的亲密无间吗？<br/>Growl的打歌完美结束了，他们收获了14个一位，销量也冲过百万，大势exo已经毫无疑问。年底的大奖，也势在必得了。<br/>后续的成绩好得超乎公司预期，所以公司决定乘胜追击，一边计划一张圣诞迷你专辑，另外，粉丝们期待已久的团综，在EXO出道一年半之后，终于要正式开拍了。<br/>跟作家们讨论综艺设置的时候，比格line理所当然地被作家们寄予厚望。毕竟这个团，除了他们，似乎也没人能谈得上艺能感了……灿白彼此的配合自然是亲密无间，那么久以来的闹腾二人组不是开玩笑的，chen虽然和他们磨合的时间还不长，但丢梗接梗也颇熟练，作家们都很满意。<br/>正式开拍，12个人开始还有些拘谨。毕竟虽说是一个组合，但出道就分开活动，在一起磨合的时间也并不长。还好有灿白在，他们努力调动气氛，才让节目有了看点。一集拍完，PD表示还比较满意。<br/>朴灿烈也觉得，跟边伯贤这样配合下来，俩人似乎逐渐找回了以前的感觉。所以在第二集中，朴灿烈带着成员们去逛街，俩人很自然地走在一起，坐在一起。朴灿烈像以前一样习惯照顾边伯贤，帮他倒饮料，给他拿杯子。俩人连吃生肥肠都要一起，做出痛苦的表情也是同步。虽然走路的时候边伯贤一边挽住队友却不愿意挽住朴灿烈，让他有点失落。不过他又安慰自己，慢慢来，都会好的。<br/>可是公司没打算给他机会。经纪人通知朴灿烈和金钟仁，鉴于他俩镜头前互动较少，公司打算让他们俩炒CP试试看。<br/>一闻此言，朴灿烈简直如遭雷击。什么！金钟仁那个黑炭！除了跳舞整天睡不醒的家伙！谁要跟他眉来眼去甜甜蜜蜜啊！再说……跟他组CP，谁是攻？想到金钟仁的脸……朴灿烈打了个冷颤。<br/>（金钟仁：……人家才不愿意跟你组CP的好吗！）<br/>朴灿烈苦恼不已。跟suho吐槽心中郁闷，又被无情嘲笑：“你就认了吧，正好你们俩培养一下感情，哈哈哈~”<br/>世界实在太残酷了。纯情少年朴灿烈悲愤地想。 <br/>没办法，只能硬着头皮上了。对着镜头一直说“很喜欢开呀”“最近想和开变亲”，开始还有点尴尬，说着说着似乎也习惯了。<br/>“所以，哥，你们俩还是挺合适的嘛。”吴世勋弯着一双桃花眼，笑眯眯的样子在朴灿烈看来分外可恨。<br/>“看来你很喜欢开，我这就去跟经纪人哥说，下次就叫他给你安排忙内line吧。”朴灿烈作势欲走，吴世勋吓得花容失色连连讨饶他才稍微满意。<br/>20、道是无晴却有晴<br/>关于和金钟仁组CP的事，朴灿烈其实挺想知道边伯贤的想法的。可是边伯贤的脸色始终淡淡的，他也不敢明着问：“你看我和别的男人这么亲密感觉如何？”——这几乎就是找死。不过朴灿烈并没有问自己，他为什么想知道边伯贤的想法呢……<br/>没纠结几天，朴灿烈就发现，该烦恼这个问题的是自己。<br/>边伯贤真的很有桃花运，招男人的桃花。这不，眼前的这个男人，正死抓着边伯贤的手不放，两眼放光脸颊泛红，要不是在镜头前面估计早就把边伯贤一把抱住了。<br/>是的，他们在拍摄一个和选秀比赛有关的节目。这个男生是优胜者，自称是边伯贤的饭。什么饭，朴灿烈嗤之以鼻，根本就是暗恋吧。朴灿烈相信自己没看错，这男的眼睛里，是炽热的爱火。<br/>其实他自己也差不多，只不过他是气的。气得眼里冒火。<br/>我还没这样抓着伯贤的手摸来摸去呢……哎不对！<br/>朴灿烈赶紧纠正了自己的想法。可是他觉得自己其他的想法没错。边伯贤确实很招男人喜欢。就连酷酷的kris哥，也惟独对边伯贤说过“我喜欢他”。所以要不要提醒他一下注意提防男人呢……不过也许不需要提醒。毕竟边伯贤，现在可能也没那么直了。毕竟他们现在，是边伯贤在镜头前对他说生日祝福都会显得尴尬的关系……<br/>一想到他可能会跟其他男人在一起，为什么就这么难过呢。朴灿烈不明白，也不想明白。<br/>要说拍团综也有好处，除了可以正大光明吃吃喝喝逛街之外，还可以去外地旅游——好吧虽然只是离首尔没多远的地方。但是可以整队人一起出去，还是去海边，已经让这帮几乎全年无休的大孩子兴奋到不行了。尤其是一大帮人热热闹闹在休息站吃饭，简直就像郊游了。朴灿烈假装少女饭找成员们拍照，第一反应还是搭上了边伯贤的肩膀，然后才想起来，还有要和金钟仁炒cp这回事。没办法，耿直少年朴灿烈就是装不来啊，摊手。<br/>只是他们都没想到，冬天的海那么冷。节目组还要求他们下海。虽然朴灿烈逃过一劫，但是看到下海的队友们冻得面无人色，他也森森感到：挣钱真不容易啊……<br/>还好很快就去了预定好的别墅，准备买菜做饭了。下车的时候朴灿烈跟以前一样主动拿了边伯贤的包背在自己身上，俩人一起走进别墅的身影，让手拿摄像机跟拍的VJ姐姐有点恍惚：怎么有点像新婚度蜜月的夫妻？<br/>在车上打电话的时候就更像了。出来玩大家都很开心，边伯贤也习惯地对朴灿烈撒娇，说“啊嘤~”的时候朴灿烈觉得自己心都要化了。<br/>和边伯贤单独在一起的时候，朴灿烈不知怎么莫名其妙开口：“我和徐静恩分手了。”<br/>“嗯？”边伯贤闻言，讶异地抬起眉毛。<br/>说出口突然就轻松了不少，朴灿烈继续道：“反正就是合不来，又何必浪费彼此的时间呢，我跟她说了，她也同意了。”<br/>“所以是你甩了人家咯？”边伯贤似笑非笑地看他。<br/>“算是吧。”朴灿烈有点囧，眼前又浮现出说分手那天徐静恩哭的样子。心里不是不内疚的。可是他也不想违背自己的心。跟徐静恩交往，或许从头到尾都是个错误。他并没有真的喜欢她。或许，他只是想逃避。然而逃避被证明是无效的。有些事……也许……<br/>“看不出来，你还是个负心汉。”边伯贤哼了一声，施施然走开了。朴灿烈琢磨着他的语气，也不晓得他到底什么意思。当然，他也不会知道，边伯贤走开是为了掩饰脸上马上就遮掩不住的笑容。<br/>边伯贤觉得自己的开心似乎对那姑娘有点过意不去，再说朴灿烈分手不分手跟他有什么关系，他对自己说，他又不打算去追徐静恩。可是心里的泡泡一直向上浮，一层一层，他感觉自己快要飘起来了。<br/>于是接下来的时间边伯贤又来了精神，四处调戏哥哥弟弟们，kris好好地在切菜，也被他往衣服里塞冰吓一跳。无辜被整的kris追过去揍他，边伯贤赶紧撒娇讨饶。这一幕被朴灿烈看到，一双大眼睛发射出强烈的哀怨的视线，几乎化为实质，牛白俩人不得不感受到，罢手了。<br/>怎么看这俩人，都好像确实有点暧昧。虽然kris也是他很喜欢的哥哥，可是看到他和边伯贤这么亲密，朴灿烈还是觉得，自己好像被抛弃了……<br/>21、今霄好向郎边去<br/>半语时间到了。大家围坐在桌子前，忙内们扬眉吐气，大哥们灰头土脸。作为排行中间的92line，灿白都聪明地把焦点转移到哥哥们身上，起哄折腾毫无压力。边伯贤正坐在朴灿烈对面，一伸腿就碰到了他的。边小淘气突然来了灵感，伸脚挠他的痒，也就是轻轻摩擦朴灿烈的大腿。他想看朴灿烈大笑出来。可是朴灿烈并没有笑。反而用严肃的眼神盯着他。边伯贤有点讪讪的，就把脚缩回来了。<br/>拍摄终于结束，准备睡觉了，大家轮流去洗漱。边伯贤正在洗手间洗脸，朴灿烈突然推门进来，还把门锁上了。<br/>刚洗完脸还带着一脸水的边伯贤从镜子里看他：“干嘛？”<br/>“我才想问你要干嘛。”朴灿烈把他推到墙上。“你刚刚对我是在干嘛？挑逗我吗？”<br/>“挑、挑逗……”边伯贤惊讶得有点结巴了，这才想起来，那个动作……是有点暧昧。可是这会后悔也来不及了。只能嘴硬到底：“才没有，你想多了，脑子里塞满了太多有害物质该清洗了……唔！”<br/>话没说完，嘴就被朴灿烈堵上了，当然，是用他的嘴唇。<br/>朴灿烈心里那团火已经烧了很久了。被边伯贤摩擦大腿的时候他几乎就要当场出丑，幸亏桌子底下没人看见。当时他就很想把边伯贤揪过来……揪过来干什么呢？他不知道。只是对着边伯贤刚洗过显得分外水嫩的小脸，看着他一张一合的薄薄的嘴唇，他什么都不想也想不起来，只凭本能行动，用自己的唇贴上了他的。<br/>味道很不错。他想。干净的，没有唇膏唇彩什么的化妆品的嘴唇，象果冻，清新的甜。他伸出舌头轻轻舔着，感受着边伯贤微微的颤抖，趁机从他微开的嘴唇溜进去，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。<br/>边伯贤已经完全惊呆了。从朴灿烈把嘴唇贴过来，到他的舌头伸进他的嘴，本来还可以说是玩笑的亲亲变成情色的舌吻，即使他心底仍然在喜欢朴灿烈，即使他曾经目睹过自己的好友和男生接吻，他也还没想过这种事会发生在自己身上。<br/>震惊让他几乎忘了呼吸，感受到呼吸困难他才开始拼命挣扎。朴灿烈恋恋不舍地放开他，又凑过去还想继续。被他捂住了嘴。<br/>“你知道你在做什么吗！”边伯贤愤怒地瞪着他。<br/>朴灿烈拉下他的手：“我知道啊。我想吻你。”他目光炯炯地盯着边伯贤的嘴唇，一副意犹未尽的样子。<br/>边伯贤脸上还带着潮红，眼神却变得冷淡：“你知道？你知道我是你的队友吗？还是之前被你拒绝过的？”说着，他忍不住开始讽刺：“还是，你想和我做炮友？对不起，我不愿意。”<br/>还是……你也对我，动了心？虽然不想对自己承认，但边伯贤心底，还是有这么一点小小的期待。<br/>可是却看到朴灿烈变得僵硬。他缓缓地拉开和边伯贤的距离：“……对不起。”然后，拉开门，几乎是仓皇逃离。<br/>边伯贤靠在墙上，闭上眼睛。过了一会，他笑了一声。<br/>接下来的拍摄，恰好朴灿烈边伯贤都被分在了不同的组。这当然正好避免了两人的尴尬，朴灿烈稍微松了口气。可是两人也是几乎没什么接触的机会了。是的，边伯贤又开始躲朴灿烈，朴灿烈心知肚明，也无可奈何。对自己那天的鬼迷心窍，他想不出什么好的解释，出于心虚也不敢找边伯贤道歉，只能对他的冷淡装聋作哑。心底里，他其实对自己也不敢解释。<br/>还好大面上俩人还过得去，也没有队友发现他们的异常。<br/>圣诞迷你专辑制作好了，他们第三次回归了。这次的主打是抒情曲，以三主唱的舞台为主。边伯贤整天忙着练习和宣传，更加没时间理朴灿烈了。以EXO的人气，这次回归跟之前一样很出色，他们又拿了好几个一位。眼看离年底大奖越来越近了。成员们都暗暗期待，又不敢抱太多希望。这次能拿到大奖吗？会拿到几个呢？<br/>第一个颁奖礼，MMA让suho和边伯贤、朴灿烈担当主持人。第一次担任如此大型的颁奖典礼，几人都有点紧张。对台词的时候灿白还有点僵硬，连suho都看出来了，私下问他们是怎么了，都被俩人打哈哈混了过去。还好现场主持的时候配合得还不错。他们拿到了年度歌曲，也是三大奖之一。宣布奖项之后，灿白的视线碰在了一起，俩人都是喜悦中又略带有尴尬，不好不说什么，只是互相说了恭喜。那样客气和平淡。<br/>就好像他们只是一般同事，而不是曾经那么亲密的朋友。<br/>22、不畏浮云遮望眼<br/>对这样的局面，边伯贤不是不惆怅的。但是对朴灿烈突如其来的过界，和毫无解释的态度，他心里又颇有些怨怼。就这样也好，他对自己说。反正本来，也只是同事而已。<br/>拿到第一个大奖成员们和公司都很高兴。然而好事并没有结束。出道第二年，EXO横扫韩国乐坛所有大奖。<br/>站在MAMA的领奖台上，去年，他们才在这里拿了新人奖，成员们都感慨万千。很多人悄悄红了眼眶，比如边伯贤。他努力控制自己不要哭出来。自己是光啊，是一直欢乐的、可爱的、淘气的BAEKHYUN啊。哭这种事，实在和自己太不搭了。身边的大哥用力拍他的肩膀安慰他。边伯贤只是低头，他担心，自己的表情会不好看。大家轮流去站在话筒前致辞，边伯贤等了一会，也瞅个机会说了简短的获奖感言。说完，他看也没看站在队伍中间一直忙着安慰队友的朴灿烈，转身就走了。这让一直找机会想跟他说话的朴灿烈，失落不已。<br/>亲昵做不到，就还是这样平淡吧。<br/>拿奖拿到手软，公司自然又给开了庆功会。边伯贤这次很注意不要喝醉了，也果然没有喝醉。他跟工作人员在聊天的时候，suho过来找他了。<br/>“伯贤啊，你怎么样，还行吗？”<br/>“什么？我挺好的啊。哥，怎么了？”边伯贤有点莫名其妙。<br/>“哦，就是灿烈跟我说你醉了之后会有点糊里糊涂的，让我来看看，如果你醉了就送你回去。这小子自己不知道跑哪去了。”suho假装抱怨道。<br/>边伯贤心里一震。<br/>此刻涌上心头的，是什么滋味？他不知道。他对队长勉强笑了笑，说自己没事。<br/>团综的拍摄还在继续，终于轮到合体拍摄，这次的主题是打保龄球。边伯贤虽然少年时练过合气道，但早就没练专心做宅男来着，也不爱健身运动，所以自然也没力气。拿球的时候他就厚着脸皮拿了女生用的球，只能庆幸区别不太明显，希望观众看不出来。扔过几次之后手指头还是被勒到了，他揉着手指头走到人群后面，只有朴灿烈发现了。<br/>“伯贤啊，怎么样？疼吗？”朴灿烈也绕到人群后头，低声问他。<br/>边伯贤甩甩手指：“还行，没什么问题。”语气里还是隐隐的冷淡。<br/>朴灿烈被这语气一噎，好像想说什么也没再继续，只是担忧地看了他一眼。<br/>边伯贤也懒得管他到底在想什么了，他只想做好自己。在镜头前，他完全表现得一如往常，会闹腾会开玩笑，也会吐槽朴灿烈。<br/>你看，没有你，我也还是我自己。<br/>得知节目组设计了鬼屋环节，边伯贤顿时觉得……小命休矣！虽然平常总以大男人自居，可是边伯贤的确有很多不那么男人的特质。比如爱撒娇。比如怕鬼。<br/>前者还好，适当撒娇粉丝们很喜欢，工作人员姐姐们也是。后者就……边伯贤一想到要晚上！一个人！走鬼屋！就恨不得立刻昏过去算了。<br/>按照顺序成员们依次进去了。剩下的人坐在外面，听着里面的人阵阵哀嚎尖叫，哈哈大笑。边伯贤虽然也在笑着，但心里止不住的一阵阵胆寒。妈妈，我好想回家……赚钱可真不容易啊┭┮﹏┭┮<br/>终于轮到他了。一进去就被摄像机吓了一跳，中间几乎就没停止过大叫，还吓得发抖，只好靠不停说话排解紧张。连口水都流出来的边伯贤，其实也很懊恼自己实在太丢脸了，可是真的控制不住啊。<br/>一出来就看到朴灿烈站在门口。似乎是想吓他一下，可是完全没吓到，边伯贤只是没好气的瞪他一眼。<br/>朴灿烈灵光一闪，站在鬼屋出口等着边伯贤，当然并不舍得真的去吓他。只是，好久没和他打闹玩笑，真的很怀念。他不后悔那次的唐突。想要亲近伯贤的愿望是如此强烈。可是他不知道该如何两全。眼前只有一条路。可是他并没有勇气踏上。<br/>团综眼看也走到了尾声。大家一起录了最后一期。第一次的团体综艺就这样结束了，每个人心里都难免有些惆怅。结束了辉煌的2013，2014等待他们的，又会是什么呢？在对着大海大声说出愿望的时候，他们每个人都不知道，前方等待他们的，是狂风暴雨。<br/>然而人生总会有风雨。<br/>朴灿烈终于还是鼓起勇气找边伯贤道歉。边伯贤却是平静地：“你说的是什么，我早就忘了。”<br/>一句话就把朴灿烈准备好的话全堵了回去。朴灿烈望着边伯贤，发现熟悉的脸上却有着无法碰触的陌生。<br/>这几个月的努力全白费了，朴灿烈明白。<br/>23、而今真个悔多情<br/>第二张迷你专辑已经制作好了。公司准备让他们4月回归。回归舞台在紧张排练中。托第一张正式专辑的福，公司也决定让他们开自己的第一场专属演唱会。演唱会的曲目、编舞也都在筹备中。EXO的行程，依然是象陀螺一样。<br/>但就是在这样紧张的行程中，朴灿烈发觉，边伯贤有些不对劲。<br/>其实他隐藏得很好，如果不是朴灿烈一直悄悄地关注他，也不会发现，他好像是恋爱了。<br/>朴灿烈自己刚谈完一场地下恋爱，对此很有心得。所以边伯贤的隐秘举动次数一多，就引起了他的警觉。稍微一想，就难免想到那个可能。朴灿烈不由心里一凉。<br/>即使如此，又能怎样呢。自己……似乎也没有立场发表什么意见。<br/>本来，朴灿烈只是独自黯然神伤，直到某天偶然发现边伯贤的交往对象，当下魂飞魄散，他才决定必须得跟他谈谈了。<br/>为了保密起见，他把边伯贤约了出来，在某高档饭店的包厢。<br/>边伯贤有点莫名其妙，不过还是赴约了。一坐下来还跟朴灿烈开玩笑：“你怎么舍得请我来这么好的地方了？”<br/>朴灿烈却少有地没有接他的梗，而是严肃地看着他：“有些话，即使很难开口，但我想，作为朋友，也必须要跟你说。”<br/>见他如此郑重，边伯贤也收了笑容：“你说。”<br/>朴灿烈斟酌了一下，艰难开口了：“我知道你在和ty前辈恋爱。”<br/>边伯贤脸色立刻变了。朴灿烈赶忙说：“只有我自己看出来了，我没和其他人说。”<br/>边伯贤苦笑道：“有这么明显吗，你都看出来了，其他人会不会也……”<br/>“你现在需要担心的不是这个。”朴灿烈说：“她们本身就是顶尖组合，我们组合又是大势，你们在一起很容易被记者和私生饭盯上。万一曝光，你想过后果吗？”<br/>边伯贤沉默了一下：“就算曝光应该也没什么，反正公司曝光过的恋爱事件也多了。”<br/>“可是有你们这样同公司恋爱的吗？”朴灿烈有点着急，“再说我们出道没多久，粉丝们还没有做好接受恋爱的准备。你还记得钟铉前辈吗？当时对他影响有多大。一旦曝光，女方还好，你就惨了。”<br/>前车之鉴去犹未远，边伯贤也无话可说：“没办法了，只能走一步说一步了。我们会更加小心，争取不被发现。”<br/>“你怎么还不懂，”朴灿烈真的急了：“世上没有不透风的墙。你们交往时间长了，肯定会被发现。发现的人越多，后果就更难以预测。”<br/>“那还能怎么办？”边伯贤也烦了：“你都能谈恋爱了，我为什么不行？”<br/>朴灿烈被堵了一下：“我那时候……她们那组合毕竟人气不能和snsd比。你看看snsd已经被爆了几次恋爱了，现在记者们都盯着她们呢，你们被发现的几率太大了。”<br/>边伯贤冷冷道：“那我也不可能现在和她分手。”<br/>朴灿烈又被噎了一下，一直盘旋在心底的问题终于脱口而出：“你就那么喜欢她吗？”<br/>边伯贤站起身：“我想这个问题你不该问。好了没什么其他的事我要走了。”<br/>朴灿烈面沉如水，也没有挽留。边伯贤走了之后，久久地，他都没有动弹。<br/>边伯贤也是心乱如麻。离开之后，他一个人在街上闲逛，不知不觉走到他曾经和朴灿烈一起走过的小街，吃过的路边摊。他停下来凝望那个他们曾经坐过的位置。朴灿烈问他为什么喜欢jty，他又该怎么说，其实他并没有多么喜欢她。只是一般的好感。为什么会答应jty的追求？也许……是他想起了朴灿烈的女友吧。你都可以恋爱了，我为什么不可以。他知道这种心态很幼稚，可还是无法控制自己。<br/>朴灿烈也在街上乱走。走着就走到了汉江附近。他找了个凳子坐下来，凝望着宽阔的江面。汉江还是那么美，可是他没有欣赏的心情。凳子上有张纸，上面写了字，似乎是之前的人随手丢下的。朴灿烈拿起来，才发现是首诗：<br/>有一天，当我死了，想到你会流泪<br/>我已如此幸福。真想告诉你<br/>你是我一生中的一件最美好的事<br/>当你死了，当你回到落叶化成的泥土<br/>我将认出你，我的心将挨着你<br/>不声不响，你知道是我，我知道是你<br/>眼泪滴在纸上，朴灿烈才发觉自己流泪了。<br/>24、此情无计可消除<br/>失去了才知道珍惜。这句话现在拿来形容朴灿烈的心情很恰当。<br/>即使在和边伯贤冷战、疏远的日子里，他仍然觉得，边伯贤就在他身边，触手可及，他还拥有他。<br/>可是当他身边有了另外一个女人，他才发现，其实他们之间，并没有任何约束和羁绊。<br/>只是同事关系而已。甚至连好友都不算了，现在。边伯贤再不愿对他敞开心扉。<br/>往后会渐行渐远吧。朴灿烈对自己苦笑。即使他现在去跟边伯贤告白，边伯贤也不会接受了吧。<br/>是从什么时候起喜欢上这个曾经被自己视为最好的朋友的人呢？是跟他在镜头前总能互相了解彼此的想法相视一笑的时候？还是更早，看到他对自己撒娇的时候？还是更早更早，听到他唱歌的时候？朴灿烈也说不出来。喜欢的心情，大概就是这样无声无息。等到发现，已经是情根深种，无法自拔。<br/>再怎么纠结痛苦，作为接受过专业训练的艺人，俩人还是能收敛住情绪，应对日程。新歌的编舞很复杂，总共有8个版本，大家光是记舞步的不同就头大如斗。加上还有演唱会的编排。每个人都累得昏天暗地，恨不得躺在床上就不要起来。而朴灿烈每次看到在紧张的日程之外，边伯贤还要挤时间和女友见面，都会有些失落。<br/>边伯贤的恋爱队友们后来也都知道了。对同公司的恋爱，大家普遍都不看好，不过还是表达了祝福。经纪人也没有反对，只是表示，被发现的话后果自负。有这样的结果边伯贤已经很满意了，毕竟办公室恋情很多公司都是忌讳的。<br/>在累成狗的日程之外还要和女友见面，其实边伯贤也没有怎样起劲。他也很累。回到宿舍只想休息。但是女友发消息说要见面，他也不好说不见。谈恋爱真是一件辛苦的事啊，边伯贤想，不知道，当时朴灿烈是怎么应付的？<br/>这次回归，他们在韩国又举办了一场showcase。不出意料地，粉丝挤满了会场，甚至连网上直播的平台都挤不进去。他们看到热情如火的粉丝也都很开心，看来这次迷你的成绩也不会差了。<br/>新歌的舞台当然是最后。这首歌的编舞很有特点，两个人脚对脚的叠罗汉，摆成迷宫之门的姿势。不消说，光这个姿势成员们就练了好久。其中之一的版本是边伯贤站在上面。站在上面其实压力还挺大的，尤其是跳下来的时候，而每当这时，站他左边的朴灿烈都会记得小心扶住他。<br/>这是他不曾出口的温柔。边伯贤懂得。在欢脱闹腾的底下，朴灿烈其实是一个非常温柔体贴的男人。<br/>所以才不可避免地被他吸引吧。<br/>定妆照也发了，预告也发了，本来已经定好的回归日程，却因为一场海难，全打乱了。音乐娱乐节目全都取消，韩国的回归不得不推迟，中国的日程却因为已经定好无法更改，就照旧进行了。<br/>于是本来会同步回归的KM分队，开始了不一样的行程。这似乎也预示了即将到来的更大的改变。<br/>新歌overdose也是曲风强烈，延续了EXO的一贯风格，编舞也非常华丽。M队展示的舞台得到了粉丝的一致好评，也更加期待K队的回归。<br/>推迟了大半个月之后，第二张迷你专辑终于正式回归了。回归舞台很华丽，销量很好，再次打破了预售记录。音源成绩也不错，所有榜单all kill。这在一向不以音源见长的SM，真是难得的好成绩。眼看这次迷你也是话题量十足，拿一位毫无问题的了。第一场演唱会也在紧锣密鼓准备中。就在这时，M队突然爆出大新闻，kris离队了。他正式起诉SM，申请合约无效。<br/>中国成员和公司的矛盾由来已久，大家都心知肚明。SM的一贯风格是只推组合，打压过于突出的个人。个人发展，都得过了团队的黄金期，也就是出道两三年之后，才谈得到。在这之前，再多邀约，也一概推掉。这个政策自然有很多人暗地不满。谁不知道偶像是吃青春饭的。时间对他们来说，确确实实就是钱。而且机会稍纵即逝。等到组合过了巅峰期，谁知道还有没有人找你？但是公司才不在乎偶像的想法。你不满？你想走？随便，公司多得是渴望出道的有颜有实力的练习生。这个组合还没过气，新的组合就出来了。残酷吗？这个世界，本来就是这么残酷。<br/>25、江头未是风波恶<br/>关于解约事件，其实成员们都能够理解。前辈们也不乏解约出走的，而且如果不是因为在韩国SM势力太大，如果没有强力背景，解约就几乎等于自毁前程，走的人恐怕会更多。好在，此事在韩国的影响不算很大，而且SM公司也有解约的先例在，大众并不太震惊。K队的打歌，也顺利继续，并且照旧拿了一位。<br/>虽然少了一人，演唱会也顺利进行了。场场爆满毫无疑问，票都得靠抢的。这也证明，单个成员的解约事件其实并不会影响这种大型组合的人气。<br/>站在舞台上看着欢呼的银海，边伯贤仔细地把粉丝们激动的脸一个个看过去，印在心里。这就是当初想成为歌手的意义吧。朴灿烈从他身后跑过来，站在他旁边和他一起看银海，他们相视一笑。边伯贤突然觉得，那些纠结挣扎都没有意义了，至少这个人在他身边，和他一起分享这份感动。<br/>也许这样就足够了。<br/>发新专惯例又飞到中国录制快本。除了煽情之外其实他们还玩得挺开心的，互相打闹陷害，完全就是私下的样子。边伯贤不幸中招，喝了好几杯苦瓜汁。一切都从朴灿烈陷害他开始。<br/>朴灿烈也说不出是什么心情，当他不幸出错被罚喝苦瓜汁的时候，瞄到边伯贤在幸灾乐祸，一时冲动就跑过去了。<br/>不能和你同甘，也要和你共苦。<br/>不过，当朴灿烈看到后来很多人都学他拉边伯贤下水，边伯贤那皱成苦瓜一样的小脸，他又有点心疼了。休息的时候，他蹭过去，碰碰边伯贤，小声道：“你还好么？”<br/>边伯贤白他一眼：“你说呢。”<br/>朴灿烈不好意思地嘿嘿一笑。边伯贤无奈叹了口气。是啊，他还是没办法对他生气。<br/>2014对EXO来说，注定是不平静的一年。<br/>本以为解约事件就是今年组合面对的大事了，但刚过了一个月，这个出道才满两年的组合，就被爆出恋爱。还是和同公司的前辈。男女双方都是一线组合，这个消息在粉丝圈中间引发的震撼，不亚于原子弹了。<br/>刚开始其实还好。虽然有些不理智的粉丝攻击他们，但大多数粉丝还是表示祝福。风向转变，从女方ins的一系列举动开始。突然，所有的攻击，矛头都指向了边伯贤。种种污言秽语，还有圈他的图片，都不堪入目。<br/>边伯贤合上电脑。脸色苍白。手也微微发抖。<br/>他不知道事情是怎么会变成这样的。虽然说一切都要怪自己不小心，昏了头，当初就不该答应她，也不该一时冲动夸下海口，或者，在朴灿烈对自己建议的时候，应该立刻分手……不过现在说这些，都太迟了。<br/>经纪人已经跟他谈过了，公司不会管他，也不会帮他处理这些舆论。而这个态度其实边伯贤已经很感激，至少不是冷藏，不是吗？前辈组合出过这种事，当时公司的态度可是狠多了。也许是已经有一人解约，公司也不想再多生事端。<br/>边伯贤告诉自己，近期不要上网，不要登录ins了。可还是忍不住打开，还是受伤了。<br/>他不明白，之前她们不是说爱他吗？为什么态度会变得那么快？为什么会用那种恶毒的语言攻击他？从爱意到恶意，难道只有一步之遥？<br/>世界对22岁的边伯贤来说，突然暴露了可怕狰狞的脸。说到底他还不懂，人心，是世上最黑暗的角落。<br/>朴灿烈听队长说了公司的决定之后，急忙从公司往宿舍赶。在这个时候，不管他们有过多少争执和裂痕，他都希望，自己可以在他身边陪他。那个人一直说自己要做无畏的伯贤，可朴灿烈知道，他其实也很细腻敏感，很容易受伤啊。<br/>宿舍找了一圈不见边伯贤的人影，他也不太可能出门，楼下都是情绪激动的粉丝。朴灿烈想了一想，去了地下停车场。<br/>果然，边伯贤在那个熟悉的角落里，缩成一团。<br/>朴灿烈的心也缩成了一团。此刻他顾不得再回想那些他组织好的安慰的话，快步走过去一把将边伯贤拥入怀中：“伯贤啊，还有我在，别怕。”<br/>怀里的身体在微微颤抖着，不发一言。朴灿烈抚摸着他的背，亲吻着他的头发。<br/>“伯贤啊，我一直在这里，和你在一起，你还有我。嗯？”边伯贤还是没说话，朴灿烈渐渐感觉到肩膀上的湿意。于是他也没说话，只是紧紧抱住他，传递自己的体温。<br/>26、便胜却人间无数<br/>“你说，为什么她们变得那么快？”过了好一会，边伯贤幽幽开口。<br/>“我不知道。”此刻朴灿烈终于下定了决心，管他什么犹豫什么纠结，有什么比怀里的人更重要？“但我不是。我不会。伯贤啊，我一直都爱着你啊。只是以前我不敢说。我是个傻瓜。伯贤，你能原谅我吗？”<br/>边伯贤在他说出“爱你”的时候身体就一震，抬起头，目不转睛地看他。一张苍白的小脸上都是泪痕，眼睛红了，鼻头也是红红的。<br/>朴灿烈充满爱意地看着这张哭得一塌糊涂的脸，他想，我喜欢的人，世界上最可爱。他缓缓地低头，亲吻伯贤的眼睛，脸颊：“我爱你，一直爱你啊……”<br/>似是低语，似是叹息，终结在他们贴合的唇边。本来只是浅浅的吮吸，渐渐地，越来越炽热，说不出是谁的热情感染了谁，终于变成情色感十足的舌吻。两个早就互相渴望的身体紧紧相拥，所以顺理成章地，这场亲吻渐渐变了质。朴灿烈的手也伸入边伯贤的衣服里面，直接抚摸他的皮肤。弹吉他的手指略有些粗糙，游移在皮肤上的触感格外不同。边伯贤微微战栗，身体越发炽热。当朴灿烈的嘴唇渐渐向下，咬住他的脖子，他闭目仰头，发出难耐的喘息，又咬住嘴唇，试图封锁这羞耻的声音。<br/>不过当朴灿烈的嘴唇来到边伯贤的胸前的时候，边伯贤终于忍不住呻吟：“啊嗯……”<br/>这声音无疑更加刺激了朴灿烈的欲火，他一口咬住边伯贤的乳珠，无师自通地开始舔吻吮吸。边伯贤揪住他的头发，似是抗拒似是诱惑：“不要……”<br/>不过当朴灿烈的手来到他的下身的时候，边伯贤的推拒就显得真实多了：“不要……不要在这里……”一番热吻之后，边伯贤当然早就除了那里是硬的，浑身发软，推拒也没有力气，所以也无法阻止朴灿烈的深入。他咬着边伯贤的耳朵说：“乖……<br/>边伯贤很想抗议：你这语气是哄小孩呢？可是在朴灿烈的手抚摸他的脆弱的时候，他除了呻吟，什么也说不出来了。<br/>最后当然还是在朴灿烈手里射了出来。这还不算，朴灿烈还硬是拉着他的手抚慰自己，自己也射在了他手里。结束之后边伯贤才反应过来他们刚才都做了什么，简直想按删除键把刚刚的一切都删除。怎么会！就在这里！虽然这是摄像头的死角没人看得见，可是毕竟是公共空间，羞耻度简直……！<br/>朴灿烈给他整理好衣服，看边伯贤还是闭着眼，知道他是不想面对自己，笑了一下，在他耳边说：“我们上去吧……去洗澡。”<br/>边伯贤耳朵都红了，推开他，快步走向电梯。朴灿烈追上去，拉住他的手，被甩开，又拉住，重复几次，边伯贤似乎是没了力气，只能任凭他拉着了。<br/>洗澡的时候朴灿烈也硬要挤过去和边伯贤一起，边伯贤打不过他，只能被迫屈服。果不其然，洗澡中间朴灿烈又对边伯贤动手动脚，边伯贤极力抗拒，还是被他又得逞了。<br/>哭了一场又被拉着做了两次，边伯贤洗完澡之后就开始犯困，头发都没擦干就一头倒在床上睡了。<br/>所以他也不知道，是朴灿烈帮他把头发擦干，又一直蹲在床边看着他的睡颜。<br/>朴灿烈凝视着他的脸，怎么看都不厌倦，心里满是欢喜。他没想过，他会有这么一天，只是这样看着一个人，就已经如此满足。空气里仿佛漂浮着看不见的小天使，吹奏出他心中的喜悦。<br/>他们终于两情相悦，多好啊。<br/>边伯贤醒来的时候，发现朴灿烈也趴在他旁边睡着了。他轻手轻脚地起床，还是把朴灿烈惊醒了。这人一看到他，还在迷蒙的脸上就绽放了笑容。边伯贤呆了一下，朴灿烈就凑过来亲吻他。<br/>在亲吻还没发展成更激烈的行为之前，边伯贤果断把身上的人推开。朴灿烈还恋恋不舍，又抱住他不放。<br/>“快起开！万一被别人看到了。”边伯贤呵斥他。<br/>“现在家里没人嘛。”虽然这样说，朴灿烈还是松开了手，又忍不住微笑，凝视着他。<br/>边伯贤被他看得浑身不自在，推了他一下：“为什么这样看我？”说完之后才惊觉自己声音里满是娇嗔，又脸红了。<br/>朴灿烈拉住他的手握在自己手心：“因为你好看呀。”说完之后就自己哈哈笑起来，好像说了什么了不起的笑话。<br/>27、东边日出西边雨<br/>边伯贤有点无语，这个人怎么好像更傻了？他把手抽回来，决定还是要跟他说清楚：“那什么……有些话我想还是要说，虽然我们……”他脸红了一下，“但是！这并不意味着我们就在一起了。”他斜睨了朴灿烈一眼，这么轻易就想我同意？没门！哼。<br/>朴灿烈急了：“你怎么可以这样？我当时……你不是也没反对吗？”<br/>边伯贤又瞪了他一眼：“那我现在反对，不行吗？”<br/>朴灿烈就萎了。<br/>他怎么也没想到，明明是已经到嘴的肉（……）居然还会飞了！明明当时，边伯贤也是默许的啊，为什么突然又翻脸了呢？朴灿烈苦思冥想中，也不好去问人。<br/>到底还没那么笨。想了半天，觉得只可能有一个原因：当初自己太白目，不明了自己的心意，狠狠拒绝了他，悲摧的是，还拒绝了两次……边伯贤不算小心眼，可是这种事必须得记仇啊！谁能召之即来挥之即去？<br/>想想自己跟边伯贤闹了多少别扭，有过多少尴尬，朴灿烈就觉得眼前一片黑暗……追妻（？）之路，路漫漫啊……<br/>队友们都知道了边伯贤的事，回来之后都用自己的方式各自表达关心。吴世勋神神秘秘递给边伯贤一张盘，说是他多年来的收藏；金钟仁表示最近他都有时间，哥什么时候需要练舞都可以找他；都暻秀不声不响去厨房做了饭，只给边伯贤一个人吃；队长一脸真挚拍着边伯贤的肩膀说，他今晚就和边伯贤住一起，开卧谈会好好跟他谈心。但这个提议，被边伯贤无情拒绝了……<br/>吴世勋偷偷问朴灿烈：“伯贤哥看起来有点没精神的样子啊，是不是给他开个party，大家一起热闹一下？”<br/>朴灿烈摸摸他的头：“哎呀我们忙内也长大了……”被吴世勋不耐烦地打开，笑笑说，“没事的，让他静一下吧，我们像平常一样就好了。”<br/>吴世勋怀疑地看了看他，最终还是选择相信跟边伯贤最好的朴灿烈的说法。<br/>是的，朴灿烈知道，虽然有他的告白，其实边伯贤还是没那么容易从这件事的影响中解脱。至少，网络恶评短期内就不会消失。公司的态度也是个问题。冷淡一段时间是必然的了。只希望巡回演唱会期间的表现足够好，音乐剧的成绩也足够出色，人气足够高，能够让公司重新重视他，衡量他的价值。<br/>幸好，饭们没有令他们失望。当边伯贤站在舞台上，听到台下的粉丝们呼喊他的名字的声音，看到她们挥舞的手臂，他觉得，有什么热热的东西从心底一直流到眼里。<br/>还好她们还在。不，他回头看向朴灿烈的位置，朴灿烈立刻就觉察到了，笑着走向他。边伯贤也笑着看他一步步走近。<br/>还好他也在。还好他回来了。<br/>每朵乌云都有银边。对边伯贤来说，这件事唯一的好处就是，朴灿烈终于对他表白心意。虽然他并没有打算很快接受。一定要晾他一阵子，他对自己说，谁让他当初那么讨厌，哼。<br/>但朴灿烈参加的一个综艺roommate，为了增加收视率，PD叫他请一个队友过来探班。朴灿烈当然立刻就想到边伯贤。<br/>伯贤是我最好的朋友。朴灿烈笑得一脸灿烂阳光，这样说道。贴心的PD把这句话打在了字幕上。<br/>而边伯贤在节目上的表现也印证了这点，他对那所房子的布局了若指掌，对发生过的故事也如数家珍，连带他参观的姐姐都惊讶道，你是忠实粉丝啊！<br/>那是，这可是灿烈的节目啊。边伯贤心说。<br/>其实也无需字幕，朴灿烈和边伯贤的关系简直不言自明。面对陌生的前辈们有点紧张的边伯贤，一见到朴灿烈就迫不及待伸出了手。脸上明晃晃写着“你可来了”的松了口气的依赖的表情，让坐在一起看播放的朴灿烈乐开了花，边伯贤却红了脸。<br/>你看，爱情其实无法掩饰，无法隐藏。<br/>鉴于边伯贤的优秀表现和粉丝的反应，公司也渐渐改变了对他的态度。虽然没有恢复到以前的重视，但传说中的雪藏也总算没有来。他还照常做着MC的工作，没有被替换。这算是信号之一，边伯贤也渐渐振作起来了。<br/>28、换我心为你心<br/>朴灿烈也很为他开心。但是，他也有点郁闷。他跟边伯贤，似乎又回到了当初的好朋友。他可以跟他肆无忌惮地开玩笑，互相打闹，但除此之外，什么也没有。心爱的人就在身旁，又是彼此表明过心意的关系，朴灿烈作为身心健康的正常男人，当然会忍不住想做点什么。而且他们也已经都那样了……但是边伯贤不这样想。朴灿烈每次试图做点超越朋友关系之外的举动的时候，都会被边伯贤严词拒绝。朴灿烈怕他真的生气，也不敢强来。<br/>心爱的人就在身边却什么都不能做，好比是在小孩子身边放了一块大蛋糕又不许他吃，简直要急死了。<br/>朴灿烈心急如焚，但是他又想不出办法，该怎么去追求一个男孩子，还是他的队友。总不能明目张胆示爱吧。对女孩子的那些招数，想来想去也不适用。<br/>都暻秀初试大银幕，反响很好，而朴灿烈之前试镜成功的电影，也开始拍摄了。<br/>虽然只是小配角，虽然没几句台词，但朴灿烈还是准备得非常认真。这部电影的角色其实难度不大，他扮演一位纯情的高中男生，和他本人的形象基本符合（边伯贤表示：纯情俩字可以去掉）。台词也没什么过长过难的。不过，朴灿烈拿到剧本第一件事还是去找边伯贤帮忙练习了。<br/>朴灿烈表示：情侣对手戏什么的简直就是他想要的！<br/>至于在练台词之外，还可以做点什么……那就……<br/>“剧本上写了你这里可以这样吗？”边伯贤放下剧本，抬起下巴瞪着朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈的手，这时正放在边伯贤腰上，来回摩挲。<br/>“嗯……伯贤啊我发现你的腰上长肉了哦！”朴灿烈轻轻捏了一把他的腰。上次做某种和谐运动的时候就发现，边伯贤的腰其实挺敏感的。<br/>边伯贤颤抖了一下，把他的手拿开，斥道：“你再这样我就走了！”<br/>“好啦好啦不要生气嘛~”朴灿烈见状不好，立刻扑过去抱住他，完美变身粘人大狗。当然，顺便在他脸上亲几口。<br/>边伯贤被他抱住，整个人就埋在了他的怀抱里动弹不得，无力反抗，只好被他成功偷香。最后还是朴灿烈发觉下身不妙，才主动放开他。脸红红的边伯贤整理好衣服，狠狠瞪了朴灿烈一眼，把剧本丢给他：“你自己练去吧！”<br/>朴灿烈怎么追上去哄得他回心转意，那就是他们小两口的事了。总之，朴灿烈极力在边伯贤的封锁之中尝到些甜头，而边伯贤也享受着打击朴灿烈的过程。围观群众只觉得俩人最近变得更黏糊了，完全没有想到其实他们在实践一个古老的故事：求爱。<br/>而爱情当然是有象征的。<br/>某次演唱会，朴灿烈在舞台上捡到一只玫瑰，第一反应是送给边伯贤。这时候他才理解，为什么恋爱的必备环节之一是送玫瑰。实在是，那些用语言无法完全表达的爱意，全都在花里了。<br/>他还有点忐忑，不知道边伯贤在人前会不会收下。好在他收下了，还低头一笑。白色的玫瑰，配上白色衣服的边伯贤，朴灿烈怎么都觉得，还是边伯贤更好看。<br/>有了这笑容，朴灿烈心里就笃定多了。瞅个机会，他把边伯贤堵在无人的角落。<br/>“伯贤啊，答应我吧，好么？”他看着边伯贤，跟他相比显得小小的一团，被他锁在怀里。朴灿烈很满意这个姿势。<br/>边伯贤低头想了一阵，不知道在想什么，突然抬头调皮一笑，露出虎牙：“你猜？”<br/>闪烁的灯光映在他脸上，把他清秀的脸映衬得多了些魅惑。但朴灿烈觉得他眼里的光更引人沉醉。不，他整个人就象是光啊，所以他才被无法控制地吸引，向他靠近。<br/>朴灿烈缓缓低下头，吻住他，边伯贤没有闪躲，而是抬头主动迎接这个吻。<br/>和相爱的恋人接吻有多么美妙。边伯贤觉得，自己之前那些体验简直都弱爆了。不，这不仅仅是吻而已，还是两个人心的互动。和着同一个频率，两人的心一起跳动。这就是心心相印吧。<br/>长长的一吻结束，俩人都有些情动，但迫于环境只能拥抱一会就分开。朴灿烈看着边伯贤脸上还没褪去的红潮，忍不住把他拉过来又啃一口，“回去再……”<br/>边伯贤推开他，白他一眼：“得了，回去哪有时间。再说大家都回去了有地方么。”<br/>朴灿烈就颓了。是啊住宿舍就是有这些不方便。但是现在他们出道还不到三年，也不可能搬出去住。<br/>29、何处春江无月明<br/>被打击到的大狗狗扑过去搂住边伯贤，象一只大玩具一样挂在他身上走，边伯贤要赶走他，嫌他沉，他死活不下来：“不要，回去就不在一起了，你又不跟我一起住……”他哀怨地看着边伯贤，边伯贤只哼哼两声，懒得理他。他们就这样粘在一起走过去，也幸亏韩国男生都黏糊惯了，他们这样亲密也没有很出格，来来往往的人才没有诧异。<br/>他们的关系有了实质变化，但表面上，俩人还是尽力保持之前的好朋友关系。队友们也并没有发觉他们的越界。这种事要如何对身边的人启齿，其实两人都还没想好。虽然身边也不乏这种事例，可是出现自己朋友身上，还是会有点怪异吧。毕竟韩国还是个保守的奉行儒家伦理的社会。既然反正都要对外界隐瞒，索性连身边的人一起瞒了。<br/>其实隐瞒也没有很难，毕竟他们之前好得就跟一个人似的，现在只不过是恢复到了以前的样子。当然，私底下他们做点什么，避开大家的眼睛就是了。<br/>困难的部分，竟然是在他们自己。<br/>相爱容易相处难。在他们这种由朋友而恋人的情况，大概尤其如此？反正，本来想象中会是十分美好的恋爱，实际进行起来，根本不是那么回事。<br/>“伯贤啊，你还是穿这件比较好看哦。”朴灿烈热心地在旁边指挥。<br/>而边伯贤除非有必要，私下穿着其实是相当随意的，闻言有点不耐烦道：“无所谓啦，反正只是出门随便走一走而已。”<br/>是的，这天晚上他们都没什么事，朴灿烈就约边伯贤出门散步，其实就是趁机约会。但关于出门要穿什么衣服的问题，俩人起了小小的争执。<br/>朴灿烈有点大男子主义倾向，对自己心爱的人格外有掌控欲，也许在小女生看来，这也是爱情的证明，有种别样的魅力。但在边伯贤这里，却行不通。<br/>别看边伯贤个子小，又长得可爱，性格也十分活泼随和，但实际上他内心却颇有男儿气概。虽然和朴灿烈金钟大被称呼为比格line，但爱狗如痴的金钟仁形容他是约瑟犬，其实就很能说明他的性格。约瑟犬虽然是小型犬，但自认是大型犬，对自己的领地很有保护欲，也有支配性。面对体型比自己大的狗，也能毫不犹豫发起攻击。<br/>两人作为好朋友相处时，尽管亲密无间，但总有距离在。一旦转变为恋人，尺度和距离，该如何把握，俩人还在磕磕绊绊摸索中。而这种摸索，不必说，就是情侣间的小吵嘴了。<br/>朴灿烈劝边伯贤换掉，边伯贤怎么也不乐意，纠结了好一阵子，还是按照朴灿烈的要求换了个外套。路上边伯贤还有点不高兴：“穿那件怎么啦？就你要求多。”<br/>朴灿烈哄着他：“哎呀我们贤儿这么好看，当然要穿得美美的啦~”<br/>“瞎说什么大实话！”边伯贤拍了他一掌，却忍不住笑了。<br/>小小的争执过后，俩人似乎感情更好，又牵着手走远了。不是他们不想保持距离，而是，情到浓时的恋人恨不得变成连体婴时时刻刻都粘在一起，又怎么忍得住并肩走而不牵手呢。也幸好是晚上，即使是这样的亲密，也不会有人发觉。<br/>从背影看，他们和出道前经常一起偷偷半夜出来压马路的时候没什么两样。但此时的甜蜜和那时的青涩之间的不同，只有他们自己知道。<br/>不知不觉，他们走到恋人的圣地汉江边，一对对的恋人坐在阴影处喁喁私语，其中也不乏紧搂着热吻的。朴灿烈见状不禁动心，拉着边伯贤也找了个地方坐下来。<br/>一坐下来他就把边伯贤搂在怀里，正准备偷个香，边伯贤扭头看他，似笑非笑地：“你不是打算也学他们，在这里做点什么？”<br/>“嘿嘿……”朴灿烈知道就算是这么想的也不能这么说，“当然不是！”<br/>“不是最好。”边伯贤哼了一声。<br/>朴灿烈心里泪流：想亲热一下！真不容易啊！<br/>当然，后来边伯贤到底是没扭过朴灿烈，被他按着亲了好久。回去的路上边伯贤担心得一再检查，嘴唇是否看起来有异样。家里那几个兄弟可不是瞎子！朴灿烈跟他一再保证，还是挨了好几下。<br/>吴世勋问他们去哪玩了，得知去了汉江，嚷嚷着这俩哥哥不厚道，居然不带他去，强烈要求下次也同行。朴灿烈懒得理他，边伯贤倒是上去哄他，一会把他哄得眉开眼笑的。朴灿烈就……默默地醋了。<br/>30、更能消几番风雨<br/>边伯贤去厨房拿水，朴灿烈跟过去，低声在他耳边说：“你干嘛对那小子那么好？”<br/>“干嘛？你吃醋了？”边伯贤斜眼看他，嘲讽地笑。<br/>“是啊。”朴灿烈很大方地承认了，既然已经是恋人关系，又有什么不好意思呢？“我就是吃醋了，你是我一个人的。”<br/>……边伯贤对朴灿烈也是无语。这个人自从告白之后，脸皮厚度简直超乎想象！什么情话张嘴就来！真难想象，第一次见到他，还觉得这孩子挺清纯的呢。<br/>“你想多了，我和世勋本来就很好啊，毕竟……”边伯贤顿了顿，坏笑道：“我们可是一起洗澡的关系。”<br/>朴灿烈看到他脸上的笑简直气不打一处来，一把将边伯贤按在怀里，恶狠狠地吹他脖子：“以后不许和他一起洗澡了，听到没有！”<br/>边伯贤一边躲一边笑，浑身发软：“哈哈……你走开！”<br/>俩人正闹腾着，都暻秀进来了，看到朴灿烈把边伯贤压在台子上，表情像要吃了他似的，而边伯贤满脸通红极力反抗，这画面太美导致一向镇定的他也楞了一下：“……请问我需要回避吗？”<br/>边伯贤迅速把朴灿烈推开：“嗯……我们闹着玩的。”说了这话他就后悔，这不是此地无银三百两嘛！<br/>“哦……”都暻秀的大眼睛在他们俩身上转来转去，表情怎么看怎么都意味深长。<br/>边伯贤觉得浑身不自在，拿了水就赶紧跑了，朴灿烈也跟着他走了，留下都暻秀还在琢磨着什么。<br/>巡回演唱会还在继续，公司给他们安排了很多场，东南亚国家都走遍了。虽然很辛苦，但，挣钱嘛，哪能不辛苦呢。成员们也是甘之如饴。演唱会之外，各人也有各人的行程，MC，拍电影，上通告，等等。新专辑也在筹备中，公司计划下半年推出。<br/>但是本以为已经平稳的局面，因为鹿晗突然宣布解约，再次被打破。<br/>虽然在kris走了之后，对剩下的三个中国成员是否会离开一直有议论，但谁也没想到，第二位解约的时间来得这么快，而且是公司最重视的鹿晗。高层很恼火，成员很无奈。演唱会还没结束，编舞和歌曲又要重新排练了。这还不算，原定下半年要回归的第二张正规专辑，也被迫推迟了。2013年迅速登顶横扫大奖的EXO，2014，很多人都在怀疑，他们还能继续辉煌吗？<br/>在这种时候就越发需要成员们的团结了。经纪人跟他们开过会，私下里家族会议他们也开过几次，大家敞开心扉畅谈自己的想法。出道两年多，收获了许多荣誉、鲜花和掌声，还记得当年自己的初心吗？<br/>不忘初心。<br/>经过这些波折和诚恳地交流，成员们磨去了大红之后难免产生的飘飘然，开始更认真严肃地看待自己的事业，团体的前途。<br/>也许这就是那句老话说的，塞翁失马，焉知非福。<br/>重新编排过的10人演唱会版本在日本顺利进行。粉丝们也没有被鹿晗的解约事件影响，演唱会还是很成功。成员们见此情景心也安定了许多。有这么多爱和支持，EXO的路会继续走下去吧。边伯贤站在舞台上，看着璀璨的银海，心想，再没有比这更美的风景。突然，他心中一动，看向队伍那头，朴灿烈也在看这边。看到他的目光，朴灿烈又露出大白牙，咧嘴一笑。<br/>边伯贤虽然觉得好傻但忍不住也跟着笑了。<br/>对了，刚刚那句话要修正一下。更美的风景，是心爱的那个人的笑容。<br/>这一年发生了这么多事，公司决定，暂时先缓缓，调整一下EXO的发展方向，暂时以演唱会和成员的个人行程为主。当然，对成员们的个人练习，也加大了要求。马上就要进入出道第三年了，按照公司原本设计，这时候也要逐渐安排成员的个人发展了。毕竟，新鲜的美少年们，又要出炉了。<br/>是的，公司一直在筹备的新男团，预计明年就要出道了。这也正常，毕竟EXO已经出道快三年了，许多成员的年龄，已经是大学毕业的年纪，按照韩国娱乐圈的规则，算是老人了。新的少女已经又成长起来，她们渴望着属于她们这个年龄层的美少年。<br/>所以每个公司，都是在成功推出一个偶像团体之后，就要着手准备下一个接棒者。毕竟要考虑到漫长的培养、筛查周期。<br/>长江后浪推前浪。这本来也是每个圈子尤其是残酷的韩国娱乐圈的规律，EXO每个人都清楚，但当真的看到后来者蓄势待发，他们还是感受到了即将被取代的紧迫感。<br/>31、<br/>当然，每个成功登顶的团体，都会吸引保持一大批死忠饭不离不弃，比如前辈组合东方神起，出道十周年的演唱会，红海依然壮观。发专辑销量也很可观，打歌节目上也还会拿到一位。EXO如果未来也能做到这样就好了。能吗？<br/>为了这个目标，每个人更加努力地练习了。<br/>今年推出的虽然仅仅是迷你专辑，又发生了接二连三的风波，但专辑销量依然可观。虽说没有打破上张正式专辑的记录，但也是历代迷你专辑的最好销量。60多万张，在这个专辑卖过10万就是大卖的年代，已经是非常傲人的数字。<br/>所以，年底的大奖，也是很有希望的。对今年的EXO来说，能拿到大奖，不仅是对他们一年来成绩的肯定，也是给他们的一份定心丸。<br/>既然准备好拿奖了，他们也开始备战年底的各大总结舞台。今年公司也特意给他们准备了特别舞台。除了队内的小分队合作之外，还有跨队合作。边伯贤作为主唱，朴灿烈作为门面，都有两场特别演出，所以可想而知，两人的练习量也特别加大了。<br/>边伯贤作为主唱，这一年对他而言又是特殊的一年，所以压力格外大，练习也分外卖力。早出晚归是肯定的，在练习室唱得不能达到自己要求的时候还偷偷哭过。<br/>朴灿烈看他把自己累到快吐血，也很心疼。这天就强迫他停止练习，拉他出去逛街买零食。<br/>为了躲开围追堵截神通广大的粉丝，俩人特意跑到离公司宿舍都很远的城区，听说有家新开的进口超市，朴灿烈早就想拉着边伯贤来看看了。没错，俩人都有着共同的爱好，逛街购物。<br/>超市很大，朴灿烈和边伯贤逛得不亦乐乎，一会的功夫购物车都装了大半。边伯贤看了看，又有点心疼：“是不是买得太多了？”进口零食可不便宜。<br/>朴灿烈一把搂住他肩膀在他耳边说：“放心吧，你老公养得起你。”<br/>边伯贤大囧，没想到这人在光天化日（？）之下也如此的不要脸，推开他四处张望，幸亏这附近没人，然后恶狠狠地掐了他一下：“谁是老公？嗯？”<br/>朴灿烈假装求饶：“哎呦别别，好吧我是老婆行了吧。”老婆的话必须得听，哄老婆开心男人才能有好日子过，这是爸爸说哒~<br/>边伯贤看朴灿烈从善如流，也不好意思再黑脸了，只好哼了一声：“算你识相。”<br/>朴灿烈搂着他的腰在他脸上亲了一口，边伯贤也没反抗。朴灿烈心说：爸爸说得对！<br/>俩人逛得兴起，把超市整整兜了一圈，购物车全塞满了。他们自己没发觉，站在货架前讨论什么要买什么不要买的时候，俩人分明是小两口的气氛。路过的年轻姑娘发现了这对，眼睛一亮，按捺住心头的兴奋，偷偷拍了张背影，发去群里。<br/>“快看，这是我在XX超市发现的一对！特别配有没有！小攻看小受的眼神简直了！满满都是爱！”<br/>群里瞬间炸起一群腐女。<br/>“什么！XX超市我前天才去为什么没遇到过！T T”<br/>“看背影目测是帅哥，上正面！”<br/>“拍正面会被发现啦，俩人都戴着帽子口罩，估计是艺人吧，虽然我也没看出来是谁。”<br/>“这……这不就是我家灿白吗！啊！高个的就是灿烈！矮的那个就是伯贤啊！我以我的节操发誓！只看背影就没错！！”<br/>“啊啊啊对的就是灿白！我就知道！我就知道灿白是真的！TTTTT”<br/>于是当晚这张背影图瞬间在各大灿白站子流传。无数粉丝奔走相告喜极而泣。灿白又发糖了！真是的这两位大大也不怕粉丝腻着了！<br/>当然，这一切朴灿烈和边伯贤是不知情的。就算知情他们俩也懒得理会了。那帮粉丝连他俩的H文都写过了，还有什么是干不出来的。为什么他们俩会知道粉丝写过H文呢？这……就是个秘密了。<br/>提着一大包东西回去宿舍，毫无疑问最兴奋的就是吴世勋了。他一头扎在零食堆里翻来翻去挑自己喜欢的，那幸福的样子活像小仓鼠坐拥一间粮食仓库。<br/>对这个怎么吃都是那么瘦一阵风都能吹走的纸片人弟弟，稍微不注意就会发胖的边伯贤有点嫉妒：“好了这么晚了别吃啦，当心明天脸肿起来。”<br/>吴世勋咬着一包巧克力撕开：“不会的，最近练习很多我需要补充能量啊。而且我脸小，不怕。天生丽质就是这么任性！哈哈！”<br/>边伯贤一巴掌呼在他嘴上，结束了这讨厌的笑声。对吴世勋求救的眼神，朴灿烈只报以呵呵两字。<br/>吴世勋悲愤地内心OS：灿烈哥跟伯贤哥果然是一伙的！<br/>朴灿烈：呵呵，太天真，不只一伙，还两口呢。<br/>边伯贤：滚！<br/>32、<br/>不出意外，也让成员们惊喜的是，他们又是横扫年底各大奖。连SBS新出的歌谣大战的颁奖他们也没放过。也是，毕竟辉煌的销量在那放着，谁也无法黑箱。<br/>时隔一年，又站在MAMA的领奖台上，大家都感慨万千。如此不平静的一年也能拿到大奖，无疑让公司对他们的价值再次肯定，也让他们对下一年的活动充满信心。<br/>奖也拿了庆功宴也开了，成员们都高高兴兴回家过年去了。有的去找基友一起度假，比如金钟仁和李泰民，也有的……悄没声儿的把大事办了。<br/>再度回来上班，一直深爱着哥哥们（朴灿烈：？）的忙内总觉得朴灿烈和边伯贤哪里不对。<br/>说不上来是哪里。也许是他们看彼此的眼神？以前就挺黏糊现在格外缠绵？也许是他们相处的氛围？只要他们俩人单独相处，空气里总浮动着一种特别的感觉。<br/>而这种心得必定要和好基友讨论分享才有感觉嘛。所以吴世勋又偷偷摸摸地跑去找都暻秀八卦去了。<br/>“我也这么觉得。”都暻秀听吴世勋说完他的疑惑之后，对他敏锐的观察力表示了肯定。“他们虽然之前就挺闪瞎的，但是现在总有点什么不同。嗯……难道是彼此告白了？”<br/>这天外飞来的一句把正往嘴里塞薯片的吴世勋吓得咳嗽起来：“什么、什么告白？哥你别吓我！”<br/>都暻秀一把将薯片袋子夺过来：“你这小子手真快！这是我刚买的你怎么就找着了！”<br/>吴世勋噘嘴：“怎么了，零食要分享才有乐趣啊！快说你怎么觉得他们告白了？”<br/>都暻秀瞪他一眼又把薯片还给了他，吴世勋眉开眼笑继续吃，都暻秀也一边吃薯片一边跟他分析：“你看啊，他们俩不就是那点事嘛，你喜欢我我不喜欢你我喜欢你你不喜欢我之类，”说到这，都暻秀脸上露出鄙夷的表情：“还偷偷摸摸呢，队里大家早都知道了好吗！”<br/>吴世勋失落地：“我以为只有我知道呢……”<br/>都暻秀用下巴看他：“就你？你知道的时候全世界都知道了！”<br/>看吴世勋被噎得说不出话来只能愤恨地啃薯片，都▪福尔摩斯▪暻秀胜利地继续道：“反正就是那样呗，电视剧演的不也是这些嘛，现在他们俩那一脸春风得意的，肯定是互相表白过心意了。大概……就在那件事之后吧。”<br/>是哪件事吴世勋也心知肚明。这么一想也确实如此。<br/>“那他们会公开吗？”吴世勋眨巴着眼睛，充满求知欲。<br/>都暻秀摩挲了一下下巴，深沉地说：“那就是他们两口子的事了，虽然我们是朋友，但也不好去问，就假装不知道吧。”<br/>吴世勋点点头。虽然对一起长大的哥哥偷偷谈恋爱居然没告诉他的事感觉些许委屈，但是想想也许是他们觉得自己还小？谁让自己是最年轻的那个呢，就原谅老哥哥们吧。<br/>那会吴世勋可没想到，他们的出柜很快就来了，而且还那么猝不及防。<br/>虽然小分队以及个人solo的事应该还早着，但是朴灿烈早就开始做这些准备了，他一直喜欢音乐，中学的时候还跟朋友组了乐队，现在从事这份工作更是激发了他的热情。他在宿舍装了一些设备，没事就捣鼓作曲，还会自己练习写词，边伯贤也和他一起，有时哼唱他作的曲子，有时和他一起琢磨旋律。朴灿烈没说的是，其实他很喜欢看边伯贤唱他做的歌的样子。<br/>这天朴灿烈又在宿舍埋头创作，边伯贤推门说“我回来了”的时候，朴灿烈立马从椅子上跳起来：“伯贤啊，来听听这个。”<br/>边伯贤凑过去戴上耳机，听到某段，慢慢笑起来，他摘下耳机：“我觉得这段不错，很温柔的感觉。”<br/>“是吧？”朴灿烈眼睛亮晶晶地望着他，“我是想着你写的。”<br/>边伯贤觉得朴灿烈仿若一只等待表扬的大狗狗，他没忍住，摸了摸灿烈的头，说：“乖！”然后又被朴灿烈按住揉搓了一顿。<br/>边伯贤挣脱了他，去厨房找水果，他一边切水果一边情不自禁哼起了朴灿烈刚刚写的旋律，朴灿烈也出来拿吃的，听到就走过来，搂住边伯贤亲了一口：“亲爱的唱得真好听！”<br/>边伯贤吓一跳，赶紧四处张望一下：“被他们看到怎么办！”<br/>朴灿烈搂着他不肯放，还取笑他：“看把你吓得，放心吧，宿舍没人。”<br/>边伯贤才放松下来，抬起下巴横了他一眼：“万一被人看到，你自己去解释。”<br/>朴灿烈最受不了他这样看人的样子，忍不住捏着他的下巴就亲了上去。边伯贤想着反正家里也没人，就顺从地张开嘴。<br/>俩人正吻得火热，突然后面传来一声迟疑的询问：“是……灿烈吗？”<br/>俩人慌忙分开，一扭头，就看到队长目瞪口呆的脸。<br/>……<br/>……<br/>沉默，沉默是今晚的康桥。<br/>“那个……”朴灿烈和边伯贤同时开口，又互相看向对方。<br/>“行了，”suho揉了揉额头，只觉得睡了一觉的头更疼了。“我都看到了，想编什么谎话就省省吧。”<br/>朴灿烈也干脆：“是的，我们在一起了。”他握起边伯贤的手，十指相扣，“让我们分开是不可能的。”<br/>“呀，小子，我看起来就像是那种坏人吗？”suho有点好笑地看他。<br/>朴灿烈和边伯贤刚松了口气，suho又接着说，“可是，公司会怎么样，你们想过吗？”<br/>三个人一起沉默了。<br/>边伯贤先开口了：“我想过。”<br/>朴灿烈盯着他的脸。边伯贤继续说：“我想过，公司可能会不同意……但是，”他回握了因为紧张而紧紧抓住他的朴灿烈的手，“但是，就算这样，我也不会放弃的。”<br/>“贤儿……”朴灿烈激动地抱住了他。边伯贤也回抱住他。<br/>这次，轮到我保护你。<br/>suho有点受不了，捂住了眼睛：“呀，你们两个，不要在我面前演偶像剧好么？”<br/>他等灿白俩人分开，继续说：“其实你们倒也不必太过担心，这种事……公司也不是没有过。上面其实不太在意我们到底跟谁谈恋爱，男的也好女的也罢，关键是不要被发现。”<br/>朴灿烈急忙道：“我们会小心的……我们一直很小心，没有被人发现。”<br/>Suho无语：这不是被我发现了？“等我跟经纪人说一声吧，让他跟上面汇报一下。我再通知你们。”他叮嘱俩人：“你们在宿舍也算了，在镜头面前可千万小心啊！”<br/>“放心吧哥！”朴灿烈信誓旦旦，边伯贤也跟着点头。Suho心说：应该可以相信他们的吧……？<br/>……个鬼啦！suho真想对那时天真的自己翻白眼。怎么会相信朴灿烈这个热情似火的男人！他堵柜门都快被吓出心脏病了！<br/>“你管住你那手行不行？”suho训斥着朴灿烈，“今天要不是我及时阻止你就要搂上去了！走路也要搂着他的腰你是生怕别人发现不了你们在恋爱是吗？”<br/>朴灿烈笑嘻嘻道：“我知道啦，谢谢哥！哥最好了！永远是我们最可靠的队长！”说完就赶紧跑了。<br/>“你这小子……”suho摇摇头，无比心累。围观了一切的都暻秀推了一下眼镜，对他说道：“以我的合理推测，以后这种事还多着呢。”<br/>Suho：……现在辞职来得及吗。<br/>那时的他不会知道，以后自己给这俩人堵了多少次柜门。</p><p>某天边网民在网上快乐冲浪，发现粉丝们好像在吵架，还带着自己和灿烈的名字。他犹豫了一下，点进去看，原来是最近他们露出的蛛丝马迹实在太多，有人怀疑他们搞cp成了真，在忧心忡忡。就有唯粉发了火：“我哥是直男！你哥也是！直男才不会爱上直男呢！”<br/>粉丝们七嘴八舌吵成一团，边伯贤顶着小号暗戳戳地给一条评论点了赞：“在没有遇到那个人之前，你也以为你是直的。（狗头）”<br/>没有遇到朴灿烈之前，他从来没想过他会爱上一个男人。<br/>遇到朴灿烈之后，他也没想过自己会爱上其他男人。（注）<br/>“你在看什么呢？”朴灿烈突然把头凑过来。边伯贤眼珠一转，把手机拿开，假装生气道：“不给你看！”<br/>朴灿烈也假装生气，“呀！你有我还不够吗？还整天看手机！”<br/>边伯贤不理他，继续玩手机。朴灿烈把他紧紧搂住，在他耳边吹气，边伯贤笑得发抖，又躲不开。这种幼稚的把戏俩人不知道玩了多少次了，还是不厌倦。<br/>直男也会爱上直男，如果遇到对的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>迷你番外之痣<br/>边伯贤嘴角有颗小痣。不明显，不仔细看都看不出来。当然，在饭们与时俱进的大炮跟前，是一览无余的。粉丝都觉得很可爱很俏皮，恰好，朴灿烈也是。<br/>被朴灿烈灼灼的目光盯着，边伯贤觉得自己都快化了，他不得不转身应付这只自从确认关系就格外粘人的狗狗：“看什么啊？”声音里满是娇嗔。<br/>“贤儿（hyuni），”私下两人独处的时候朴灿烈就爱这么叫他，边伯贤反对也无效，“我跟你说啊……”他凑到边伯贤耳边一阵低语。边伯贤虽然痒得一直缩脖子，还是听清了。<br/>“什么！”边伯贤脸爆红，一把推开朴灿烈，没想到这家伙越来越无耻了：“不可能！”<br/>“为什么呢？”朴灿烈一脸无辜：“不就是给我舔一下嘛。”<br/>“什……什么……什么……舔，”边伯贤害羞得都有点结巴了，连耳朵都是红的，“你脑子里都在想什么啊你！”<br/>“想你啊。”朴灿烈笑眯眯地接道。他抱住边伯贤不放，赖在他身上活像一只撒娇的大狗，“人家真的好喜欢你嘴角那颗痣，看到就想舔一下，就像这样。”说着，他舔了一下边伯贤的耳朵。又把耳垂含在嘴里吸吮。<br/>边伯贤身体一软，一声呻吟脱口而出，“你放开……大白天的……万一被人看到……”<br/>“那你答应我。”朴灿烈放开他的耳朵，嘴唇却继续往下亲吻他的脖子，手也伸到他衣服里面。<br/>“我答应……个鬼啦！”边伯贤猛地把朴灿烈推开，愤愤地整理好衣服，瞪了朴灿烈一眼，赶紧跑出去了。<br/>可是朴灿烈会是这么容易放弃的人吗？<br/>当然不是。<br/>于是某天早晨，边伯贤做了一个梦。<br/>他梦到自己回了奶奶家，奶奶家里的那只大狗扑上来很高兴地迎接他，在他脸上舔来舔去，他推也推不开，只好任他舔。可是狗狗舔着舔着却不对了，一直舔他的嘴巴，后来居然把舌头也伸进来了。边伯贤一惊，这才醒过来，发现居然是朴灿烈！他气不打一处来，待要推开他，却被早有预谋的朴灿烈按住手，只好被迫承受一场对早晨来说太过危险和激烈的早安吻。<br/>一吻结束，俩人都硬了，毫不意外地。边伯贤气喘吁吁地推朴灿烈：“快点起来！”<br/>“贤儿啊，你看……”朴灿烈拉住边伯贤的手按在自己下身。<br/>边伯贤不为所动：“自找的！快起来，今天还有行程呢。”<br/>朴灿烈苦着脸，也知道边伯贤说得对，只好怏怏爬起来：“改天一定要补上！”得到的是边伯贤冷酷无情的一脚飞踢。<br/>俩人一起站在卫生间里刷牙的时候（不要问为什么刷牙还一起，朴灿烈的粘人度简直令人发指），朴灿烈看着镜中的边伯贤，突然嘿嘿笑起来。<br/>边伯贤嫌弃地看他一眼，吐掉口中的牙膏沫：“傻笑什么呢？”<br/>朴灿烈不慌不忙地漱口，然后在他耳边悄声说：“那颗痣，味道很好哟~”</p><p>番外之nutella<br/>朴灿烈和边伯贤一起坐在沙发上看电视。<br/>确切地说，是朴灿烈抱着边伯贤，俩人活像连体婴儿一般，坐在一起看电视。<br/>路过的队友对此视若无睹。开什么玩笑，这俩狗男男如果学不会无视的话，早就被他们闪瞎眼了！<br/>朴灿烈抱着边伯贤也不闲着，手要么在他身上游走，要么不时在他脸上脖子上亲一下。边伯贤也懒得抗议了，说也说不听，打也打不过（……）<br/>“咦？”朴灿烈的手捏了捏边伯贤的肚子，“你好像胖了嘛，有小肚子了~”<br/>边伯贤一惊，这段时间似乎的确吃得放肆了些……“真的吗？”他也赶紧捏捏肚子，好像真的是……<br/>他哭丧着脸：“完了，又该减肥了……”耳朵似乎都耷拉下来了。<br/>朴灿烈看他垂头丧气的样子也觉得十分可爱，又亲亲他：“没关系，这样也很可爱呀~软软的，就像……”看到桌子上的瓶子：“就像nutella！”<br/>边伯贤炸毛了：“人家才不要巧克力酱肚子！人家要八块腹肌！”<br/>“什么？八块腹肌？”朴灿烈笑倒在沙发上：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你有过那玩意吗！”<br/>一不小心说实话的下场是，朴灿烈被边伯贤按住揍了一顿，当然，朴灿烈根本没敢还手。<br/>边伯贤自觉被羞辱了，发誓要重塑自我，重新做人（？）。于是接下来的时间，朴灿烈发现自己很难跟边伯贤单独相处了。他要么是在公司，要么是在健身房，回到宿舍都累得不行，随便洗洗就倒头大睡。<br/>偶尔聊天的时候呢，朴灿烈发现，一个男人的名字越来越常出现在边伯贤口中：“钟硕哥说，健身不光是运动，也要注意饮食。”<br/>“钟硕哥说，平时在家也可以做一些简单的动作保持身材。”<br/>“钟硕哥说……”<br/>这让朴灿烈怎么能不产生危机感呢？<br/>于是某天他特意等到边伯贤练习结束，跟他一起去了健身房。一边在跑步机上漫不经心地跑步，一边偷偷监视边伯贤和教练的相处。围观下来，朴灿烈略有安慰：还好，目前没什么奸情……<br/>回去的时候朴灿烈硬拉着边伯贤去汉江边散步：“我们好久没一起散步了！”<br/>最近太忙，的确是很久没有这样的闲暇时光。俩人在江边慢慢走着，即使不说话，有恋人在身旁，空气也都是爱意。<br/>朴灿烈四顾无人，非要和边伯贤牵手。边伯贤的手恰好能被他整个握在他掌心，看看俩人牵在一起的手，朴灿烈心里很满足。<br/>边伯贤突然说：“你放心了吧？”<br/>“啊？”朴灿烈有点摸不着头脑。<br/>“我说你，看到钟硕哥和我在一起的样子就放心了吧。”边伯贤斜眼看他，脸上明晃晃写着：别装了我知道你在想什么。<br/>朴灿烈才不会承认：“哪有……我一直都很放心！”<br/>“是吗？”边伯贤撇嘴。<br/>“那是，除了我，你上哪找像我这么高大帅气温柔能干……（省略一千字）的老公去呀？”朴灿烈一向是不惮于吹捧自己这项伟大事业的。<br/>边伯贤听到最后又脸红了：“你还漏了三个字。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“脸皮厚。”<br/>朴灿烈哈哈笑着抱住边伯贤，亲了他一口：“贤儿你太可爱啦！”<br/>边伯贤想要瞪他，又忍不住笑起来。眼睛弯弯的，嘴巴也成了四方形。这个笑容在朴灿烈眼里简直可爱至极，他在边伯贤耳边低声说：“我们赶紧回去……”<br/>边伯贤听懂了他的意思，真的瞪他一眼，推开他自己走掉了。<br/>朴灿烈追上去又拉住他，俩人就这么打打闹闹走远了。<br/>回去之后，边伯贤到底是没扭过朴灿烈，还是让他得逞了。一切结束后，朴灿烈从边伯贤身上下来，又搂住他，细细亲吻。<br/>“贤儿，你能不能答应我一件事。”朴灿烈突然开口。<br/>边伯贤睁开眼睛：“什么？”<br/>朴灿烈伸手抚摸他：“不要太刻意健身了，这样就很好。”软软的抱起来多舒服呀~<br/>边伯贤哼了一声，懒得理他。自己有肌肉就不管人家了！这种人最坏了！<br/>朴灿烈摇晃他：“答应我嘛，好不好？”如果朴灿烈有尾巴，这时候一定是摇得快飞起来了。<br/>边伯贤翻个身，背对他。<br/>朴灿烈又把他翻过来，“你答不答应？”<br/>“不答应。”边伯贤抬起下巴。虽然处在下方的位置这样的姿态也毫无威严可言……<br/>“不答应我就……”朴灿烈压在他身上就开始挠他痒痒。<br/>边伯贤笑得眼泪都流出来了，后来不得不屈服在朴灿烈的淫威之下，委委屈屈地答应了。<br/>“这才乖嘛。”朴灿烈志得意满，又亲亲他：“说到就要做到哟，我会监督你哒！”<br/>边伯贤自暴自弃地把自己埋在枕头里：“你就想让我肥死啊？”<br/>“怎么会？”朴灿烈抱住他：“你现在这样就很好啊，手感很好。”看边伯贤又要炸毛，他赶紧吻上去。一吻结束，他低声道：“我喜欢这样的你啊，你就是我的nutella。”<br/>只要想到就是满满的甜蜜，是那样忘不了的滋味。</p><p>番外之身高差<br/>灿白CP有个一直如影随形的词：身高差。<br/>只要他俩站一起，永远少不了粉丝评论：“身高差好萌啊！”“萌碎了！白白在灿烈身边好小一只！”“呜呜呜呜大狗和小狗~！”<br/>粉丝们刷得很欢乐，边伯贤看得很黑线。<br/>他合上电脑，看到在床上躺着玩手机游戏的人。即使是躺着也能看出有一双优越的大长腿，此刻这双长腿只是随意地搁在床上，脚丫子还一晃一晃的。边伯贤偷偷躺到他身边，伸出自己的腿比了一比：……还不如不比呢。<br/>有点丧气的边伯贤翻个身待要离开这个伤心的地方，突然被旁边的大个子扑过来压住。<br/>“嘿嘿，贤儿主动靠过来，是想我了吗？抱歉刚在打游戏忽略了你呢~”说着就在他脸上印下密密的吻。<br/>边伯贤黑线，这个自恋狂！把他的头推开：“少来！才没有！只是想看你玩什么而已！”<br/>朴灿烈一脸“我知道你是口是心非啦”的表情：“好了好了，是我想你好了吧。来亲一个~”说着就吻住了他。边伯贤挣扎无效，又被他死死压住，身高优势在床上体现得格外明显，手长腿也长的朴灿烈压在边伯贤身上，边伯贤根本就动弹不得，整个人都被朴灿烈裹住在他的世界里，密不透风，只能感受到他。在朴灿烈这样强力的攻势下，边伯贤也只能渐渐软化，沉醉在他的亲吻里。然后，理所当然地，这场亲吻变了质……<br/>当边伯贤回过神来，才想到是自己主动凑过去才招来这场突如其来的欢爱，只能后悔自己一时激动，竟然忽略了朴灿烈的色狼本性。<br/>“所以，你刚才到底是要干嘛呢？”朴灿烈从身后搂住他，低沉的声音在他耳边响起，满足过后显得格外性感。<br/>“没什么。”边伯贤冷淡地说，比腿长这种事难道他会说吗！下辈子也不要！<br/>对边伯贤突如其来的小脾气，朴灿烈并不以为意，也懒得深究他刚才的举动，只是搂住他享受俩人独处的时光。<br/>没过两天，他们又需要飞海外开演唱会，朴灿烈和边伯贤当然是形影不离，一直并肩走。许多粉丝追着他们俩人拍，还露出诡异的笑容。边伯贤看了她们一眼，对即将要在网上看到的评语有了心理准备。<br/>………………才怪！<br/>边伯贤瞪着手机屏幕。就知道！就知道！根本就不该站在朴灿烈身边！朴灿烈倒还是那么高大帅气，可是边伯贤……就显得格外小鸟依人了。要说边伯贤的身高在男生中间也不算矮了，可是站在朴灿烈身边明显低了一头的身高差，还是让他有些挫败。<br/>下次还是分开走吧，边伯贤这么想。<br/>这么想着，手机突然被身后的人伸手拿走了。<br/>“你看什么呢？”朴灿烈的声音在他耳边响起，头也挨到他肩膀上。边伯贤觉得有点痒，缩了缩脖子。<br/>“哈哈，把我们俩拍得挺好看的嘛。”朴灿烈美滋滋地刷图片。<br/>这会要遮掩也来不及了，边伯贤只好轻描淡写地说：“就那样吧。”<br/>“你在我身边显得好小只啊贤儿！”朴灿烈好像发现了什么新大陆似的，兴高采烈地说。<br/>边伯贤气道：“是啊，又怎样？”<br/>朴灿烈这才发觉边伯贤的情绪有点不对，他小心翼翼地：“你生气啦？……不要这样嘛。身高的事我也没办法嘛。而且你这样多可爱啊，我正好可以把你搂在怀里。”<br/>边伯贤瞪着朴灿烈，对方一脸灿烂的大白牙笑，没几秒边伯贤就撑不住也跟着笑了。朴灿烈笑着抱住他。<br/>“下次，不许走在我旁边了，听到没有？”边伯贤命令道。<br/>…………朴灿烈假装没听到。<br/>“跟你说话呢！”边伯贤假装打他。朴灿烈假装喊疼。俩人打闹着嘻嘻哈哈走远了。<br/>飞机上自然俩人还是坐在一起的。系上安全带，换上拖鞋，朴灿烈抱怨拖鞋太小，边伯贤看他那囧样，本来在指着他哈哈笑，突然看到自己的脚，顿悟，心塞了。明明是一样的鞋子……<br/>好吧，反正就是这样了，身边的这个人，也早已认定就是他不会再换了，不如……<br/>边伯贤叫朴灿烈把脚抬起来，朴灿烈照做了，但是有点莫名其妙。他看到边伯贤也把脚抬起来，放在他的脚的旁边，又拿出手机，才明白过来，不禁又乐了。<br/>边伯贤拍了照片，上传到ins，配上自黑的tag。自己看看也觉得好笑。想了想，又加了一句。默默对自己握拳：嗯说不定我也会长高哒！朴灿烈刷到他的ins，噗嗤乐了，“那你落地的时候不会又缩水吗？”<br/>然后，毫无悬念地，他又被边伯贤揍了。<br/>旁边陌生的年长乘客好奇地看着他们，明明一个比另一个的身形大那么多，为什么大个子被小个子压着打呢？<br/>没一会这位乘客就看到，俩人又头对头地靠在一起看什么东西了。他笑笑摇头：果然是年轻的孩子呀，一会打架吵嘴，一会就好了。嗯……这就叫友情吧。<br/>【不，其实是爱情。】</p><p>番外之你懂得<br/>朴灿烈最近有点苦恼。其实也不是一点，而是一件关乎他切身幸福的事。<br/>是的，摆在朴灿烈面前的最迫切的问题是，他跟边伯贤，至今也没进行到最后一步。<br/>两个男人要如何做，以前的朴灿烈或许一无所知，但自从跟边伯贤告白之后，他就忍不住好奇在网上搜过资料学习了。<br/>其实，刚开始看到俩男人赤裸裸地在床上打架，他还真有点亮瞎的感觉，但是，一旦代入到伯贤和他自己，马上就心猿意马了。<br/>嗯……这个男生皮肤很白五官也细致，有点像伯贤呢。朴灿烈这么一想，下身就有了反应了。<br/>已经有了男朋友的男人居然还必须靠手指解决，天下还有比这更苦逼的事吗！<br/>不是没有求欢过。朴灿烈死皮赖脸低声下气好几次了，边伯贤都以宿舍没法做拒绝了。那不然就去酒店？边伯贤又怕万一被人认出来。去彼此的家里更不行，父母在孩子的事上个个都是特工的料，刚做完的样子一定瞒不过。<br/>于是这事就这么搁置了。至今朴灿烈也只能靠摸摸蹭蹭稍微满足。<br/>这够吗？当然不够！<br/>于是身心健康的大好男儿朴灿烈，陷入了深深的苦恼中。<br/>大概上天也感受到了他的怨念，某天，一张塞到他手里的传单，给了他解决的灵感。<br/>“伯贤啊，放假了你准备去哪？”朴灿烈凑到边伯贤身边说。快过年了，再黑心的公司过年的时候也会给他们放几天假。一年到头，他们也难得几个假期。<br/>“回家啊。你有什么计划吗？”边伯贤一看他这样子就知道他已经有了腹案。<br/>朴灿烈拿出一张纸：“我们去这里吧！”语气里满是期待。<br/>边伯贤接过一看：“温泉度假村。你怎么想到去这里了？”<br/>“就……想去嘛。泡泡温泉，看看雪景，多好啊。就我们两个，一起去吧？”朴灿烈的大眼睛闪闪发亮，蹲在边伯贤面前的样子让边伯贤想起家里的大狗。他忍不住伸手摸摸朴灿烈的头发：“好吧。”<br/>朴灿烈激动地把他扑倒，亲了他一脸口水，边伯贤嫌弃地要躲开，俩人打打闹闹滚了一阵。直到朴灿烈感觉到下身的不妙变化才赶紧放开，恨恨地盯了边伯贤一会：“这次就放过你！”<br/>边伯贤其实也两颊晕红有些情动，但看到他这样还是有点好笑：“这次？下次就不放过了？”说着又捏捏朴灿烈的耳朵：“胆儿肥了你！”<br/>朴灿烈躲到厕所自己解决的时候，在心里默默说：“下次，哼哼，你马上就知道了！”<br/>温泉度假村的设施还挺不错，房间里也有温泉池。边伯贤看到这个就两眼一亮，催着朴灿烈换衣服。朴灿烈还没收拾好，他就先跳进去了。<br/>于是朴灿烈进去的时候，看到的就是美人沐浴图。边伯贤闭着眼睛坐在水中，微露香肩，热气蒸腾中居然还带了点仙气。他听到动静睁开眼睛，笑道：“你怎么这么慢，快过来吧，还挺不错的。”<br/>朴灿烈答应了一声，慢慢走入池中，到他身边坐下。边伯贤又闭上眼睛，一会，却感觉到一只不属于他的手在他身上游动。<br/>“大白天的你干嘛呢……”一语未竟，就被堵住了唇。<br/>这是一个富有情色意味的舌吻。朴灿烈还一把搂住他的腰让他坐在他腿上，双手爱抚着他的身体。<br/>一吻结束，边伯贤感受着身下的硬物，气喘吁吁地说：“你不是吧……这就……”突然福至心灵，“你来这里就是打算做这个？”<br/>朴灿烈只是邪魅一笑，继续以吻回应他的疑问。边伯贤在心里暗骂自己呆，居然现在才想到，这家伙蓄谋已久不知道准备干嘛呢……然后很快就被朴灿烈的唇舌和爱抚夺去了思考的能力。<br/>直到两人身下都直立起来了，朴灿烈一把抱起边伯贤，走到房中，把边伯贤放在床上，自己也压了上去。<br/>边伯贤稍微有点清醒过来，慌乱地抵住朴灿烈的肩膀：“哎……你要干什么？”<br/>“干你啊。”朴灿烈俯身道。<br/>边伯贤有点傻眼：“什、什么……等等，为什么不是我干你？”<br/>“好啊，”朴灿烈从善如流躺下来：“那你来吧。”<br/>边伯贤就僵住了。该怎么做……不过，不能认输！他犹豫了一下，学着朴灿烈的样子趴在他身上。<br/> “你要趴多久？”朴灿烈无奈地看着边伯贤的脑袋。<br/>“吵什么？我在思考懂吗？”边伯贤有点恼羞成怒。<br/>朴灿烈翻个身又压住他，亲了他一口：“好吧你慢慢思考，我先做点该做的事。”<br/> “哎，”边伯贤有些疑惑地说，“你知道……怎么做吗？”<br/>朴灿烈笑了，边伯贤感受着他胸膛的震动，气急败坏道：“笑什么！”<br/>朴灿烈亲亲他：“放心吧宝贝，我都知道。”<br/>顾不得追究这个太腻歪的称呼，边伯贤瞪大眼睛看他：“你知道？你怎么知道？难道你做过？跟男的？”<br/>朴灿烈黑了脸：“怎么可能！遇到你之前，我明明是笔直笔直的好吗！”<br/>边伯贤也怒了：“我也是直的好吗！不要说得好像老子掰弯你！明明是你先告白的！”<br/>他气呼呼地瞪着朴灿烈，戳着他的胸膛，朴灿烈的心都痒起来了。他抓住边伯贤的手按住：“好了好了是我告白的……是我先爱上了你……你这个磨人的小妖精。”他又吻住边伯贤，决心再也不让他有机会问东问西，这次一定要一口气拿下！<br/>果然边伯贤也再没想起来他的问题，只是迷迷糊糊地沉浸在朴灿烈的亲吻和爱抚中。直到身下感觉到不一样的触感，他睁开眼睛，又惊又羞：“灿烈……不要这样……”<br/>朴灿烈并没有回答他，而是一心按照网上的教程那样，尽量让他有快感。而果然，从来没体验过这种方式的小处男边伯贤，很快就交出了战利品。<br/>射完之后懒洋洋躺着的边伯贤，还以为这就是结束，正想着自己要不要也给朴灿烈这么做一次，可该怎么做呢……突然就感觉到身后传来凉凉的感觉。<br/>“你在干嘛？”他惊讶道。<br/>朴灿烈只是吻住他，手指在他体内慢慢转动摸索。<br/>边伯贤挣扎着，想叫他出来，可惜心有余而力不足，不仅没出来，还感觉到手指增加了！而且私密处慢慢变得火热……<br/>当边伯贤又发出了诱人的呻吟，那处也渐渐变得湿软，朴灿烈知道，他终于可以开动了。<br/>当朴灿烈的巨物进入边伯贤体内，他才知道这才是这场性事的精华。叫朴灿烈出去，他也根本不听，边伯贤只好咬牙忍耐。朴灿烈亲着他的耳朵低声说：“放松点……你咬得我太紧了……”边伯贤气得恨不得咬他一口：你自己来试试！<br/>可是也不能开口，开口就是断续的呻吟。一向胆大到捅破天也不怕的边伯贤，却很怕自己发出这样的声音，听起来太羞耻了好吗！朴灿烈却一边在他体内动着一边对他说：“别停，我喜欢听你的声音……”边伯贤咬紧嘴唇，才不要听他的！<br/>但是到了后来，朴灿烈在他身上激烈冲刺，他也渐渐适应了这种奇特的快感，实在忍不住，低低的呻吟在室内响起……<br/>朴灿烈看着身下眼神迷离面如桃花的人，心里爱得简直不知如何是好。他一边抽动一边在边伯贤耳边说：“爱你……我爱你啊边伯贤……”<br/>边伯贤仰头看着身上这个人，高大帅气温柔体贴家务全能，无数少女的梦中情人，却深爱着他。他笑了，搂住他的脖子：“我也……爱你……”傻瓜，我更爱你啊。<br/>听到恋人的回应，朴灿烈心神激荡，一下射在他体内。被突然的热流进入，这陌生的感觉让边伯贤呻吟了一声，也射了。<br/>两人气喘吁吁倒在床上，谁都没说话，只是静静体会第一次灵魂交融的快感。过了一会边伯贤才觉得不对：“……喂，你怎么还没……拿出来……”<br/>朴灿烈促狭道：“什么？”<br/>边伯贤一气，身体紧绷，却感觉到那物有渐渐硬起的趋势，有点慌了：“你快点出来啦！”<br/>朴灿烈翻身而上：“过一会再……”剩下的话就全消失在他们粘合的唇边了。<br/>………………………………<br/>欢乐的时光过得总是很快。温泉假期很快就结束了。俩人的感觉？<br/>边伯贤简直不敢相信！他就这样被朴灿烈吃干抹净，还吃了一次又一次，翻来覆去各种姿势！那些姿势他到底是什么时候学会的？这人到底筹划了多久？边伯贤突然觉得，他对朴灿烈，需要重新认识……<br/>而朴灿烈，不消说，自然是心满意足。有志者事竟成，古人诚不欺我！下次，再找个别的地方体验一下不同的感觉吧……海边就挺好的……嗯。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>